Kyo Kara Mcshep
by cassiewright
Summary: Lors d'une mission la relation entre le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Mckay prend une drôle de tournure .préslash.
1. Une demande surprenante

_**Version Mcshep de l'anime Kyo Kara Maoh , je me sers aussi de quelques dialogues et des personnages de l'anime .  
espérant que vous allez aimer**_

Les quatre membres de l'équipe du colonel John Sheppard, composée du Docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex, venaient d'arriver sur PL 695. Ils arrivèrent dans un champ qui ressemblait à du blé mais, leur couleur étaient rouge. Ils s'avançaient tranquillement en direction du village qu'ils apercevaient au loin.

En franchissant une grande porte de pierre, Rodney se crut au Moyen Age, comme à l'image du royaume de Camelot. En se référant à cela, il s'imaginait dans la ville basse, celle où vivait le peuple. En haut de la colline, face à eux, se dressait un immense château.

Les villageois qui les observaient parurent apeurés et fascinés. Le son de fer à chevaux résonna non loin de leur groupe lorsque deux cavaliers s'approchèrent d'eux. Ces deux derniers descendirent de leurs montures. L'un des hommes au regard émeraude frôlait sûrement la trentaine. Les cheveux châtains et assez grand, le premier sembla protéger le second qui parut avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeau tout comme ses yeux. Le plus âgé mit une main sur la garde de son épée tandis que le plus jeune prit la parole :  
- vous venez de passer l'anneau maléfique, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?  
- Nous sommes à la recherche de partenaires commerciaux, nous voudrions échanger une part de vos récoltes contre du matériel médical ou tout autre chose que vous pourriez désirer ! s'exclama calmement Teyla.

Le plus jeune regarda son aîné qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- eh, bien étranger, soyez les bienvenus sur Chimaku, je me présente, Shibu Iry,… je suis le maoh de ce peuple et voici Conwell Gutten, mon parrain et chevalier de ma garde…

- excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'un maoh ? demanda Teyla.

- c'est notre roi, répondit le plus âgé.

- enchantée, je me présente Teyla Emmagan, voici le colonel Sheppard, le docteur McKay et Ronon Dex, présenta-t-elle en les désignant chacun à leur tour,… nous sommes l'équipe SGA 1, nous venons d'Atlantis.

Tous se saluèrent cordialement.

- Venez, nous rentrons au château…

Le roi et son garde tenaient les rênes de leurs chevaux et, en marchand à leur côté, ils restèrent à hauteur de leur invités.  
Ces derniers distinguaient le respect que chaque personne avait pour ce jeune roi. Arrivée au château, une tornade aux cheveux roux se rua dans leur direction :

- Anila ! Où cours-tu ainsi ! demanda Conwell.  
- Eika ! Conwell ! s'exclama la jeune femme, je cherche Dal car, j'ai besoin de son pouvoir pour une de mes expériences.  
- Anila, peux-tu ne pas faire sauter la moitié du château cette fois-ci, soupira le maoh.

- ce n'était qu'une erreur de calcul Eika, expliqua-t-elle, vous savez que mes expériences sont importantes pour le royaume et…

- oui, je sais la coupa Iry, mais nous avons des invités, futurs alliés, alors s'il te plaît, ne met pas le feu au château pendant leurs visites…

La jeune femme regarda les invités et leur sourit :

- de nouveaux pouvoirs pour mes expériences !

- non ! crièrent en même temps Iry et Conwell.

- ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, continua Conwell.

- ah… dit simplement déçue la scientifique rousse, je repars à la recherche de Dal…

Elle salua d'un signe de tête tout le monde et partit presque en courant.

- Anila Bofi, brillante scientifique mais, qui a des moments, comment dire, de légèreté cérébrale, dit le garde.

- elle est folle, quoi… reprit Rodney.

- McKay ! gronda le colonel.

- c'est tout à fait ça, répondit le maoh.

- de quels pouvoirs, parlait-elle ? demanda Teyla.

- la force physique, ses expériences sont assez manuelles.

Teyla sourit. Cette scientifique était vraiment spéciale et, encore plus que le leur…

- docteur McKay, vos yeux ont pétillé en entendant le mot _expérience_, êtes-vous un spécialiste ? demanda Conwell.

Rodney rougit quand le garde lui parla de ses yeux pétillants.

- je suis docteur en astrophysique, spécialiste des trous noirs, et…

- c'est un génie ! coupa le colonel qui reçut un regard noir de la part dudit génie.

- eh bien, Anila ayant abandonné son laboratoire pour quelques temps, voulez-vous le visiter ?

- vous rigolez, nargua John,… comme s'il allait refuser un cad… aie !

Le canadien venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

- je vous suis…  
- ne touchez à rien ! cria le colonel.  
- j'allais vous dire la même chose colonel.

Le Canadien et le garde partaient sur leurs droites.

-eh bien je vous fais visiter le reste du château.

Deux heures plus tard, le colonel, Teyla, Ronon et le maoh étaient assis dans une grande salle. Autour d'une grande table bien garnie de nourritures, fruits, viandes et sucreries qui se partageaient la surface.  
La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Conwell et Rodney qui étaient en grande conversation.

- alors, McKay ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés ! s'exclama John.  
- désolé de m'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux roues de ferry colonel !

Teyla et Ronon sourirent devant leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Leur relation était étrange. Elle les étonnait car, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ami mais, beaucoup plus que simple coéquipier. Leurs échanges quotidiens, ces piques qui se lançaient à longueur de journée, rythmées leurs missions, et ils devaient avoués qu'ils adoraient les voir et les entendre.

Sheppard allait répliquer quand une forte voix et claire se fit entendre

- Iry ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que je te cherche ? Où étais-tu donc passais ? Tu m'as trompé ! Avoue !  
Un jeune homme blond comme les blés terrien, aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Rodney, se tenait face au maoh en lui agrippant le col de sa veste.

- Wolli, soupira le pauvre roi, le tocsin de l'anneau à sonner et, je suis allé voir et…  
- pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas proposé de me joindre à toi ? coupa son interlocuteur.  
- tu dormais si bien que je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Iry prit tendrement les mains qui enserraient son col dans les siennes et posa son front contre celui de l'autre homme.

- Wolli, il faut que tu apprennes à me faire confiance, jamais je ne te tromperais, je t'aime trop pour ça…

- Iry, dit-il tendrement.

-nous avons des invités, de futurs alliés…

Le dit Wolli se tourna vers les invités :

- membre de SGA, je vous présente Wolli Gutten, mon fiancé…

- Gutten comme,… commença Rodney.

- c'est mon jeune frère, répondit Conwell.

- alors Wolli et …

Mais, le canadien ne put finir sa phrase qu'un homme brun au visage fermé et froid, entra vivement dans la salle et vint se placer face au scientifique. Ce dernier recula d'un pas quand le brun lui saisit les mains :

- merci docteur.

Sheppard, qui avait posé sa main sur son arme pour défendre son scientifique, la relâcha presque en voyant la scène : c'est le rire de Conwell qui le fit revenir à lui.

- Conwell ! gronda l'homme brun.

- désolé Dal, mais toi, le grand combattant, dire merci à un scientifique…

- il a raison grand frère, c'est vraiment une première, dit Wolli qui riait lui aussi.

Le Dal en question rosit sous les rires de ses frères.

- pourquoi remercies-tu le docteur McKay Dal ? demanda innocemment le maoh.

- cet homme a…

Le rougissement de Dal s'accentua.

- le docteur McKay l'a sauvé d'Anila, continua Conwell.

- je vois, sourit Iry.

- mais, comment avez-vous fait ? demanda étonné et curieux Wolli.

- je lui ai juste parlé de scientifique à scientifique…

- j'espère que vous ne lui avez pas parlé comme vous le faîte avec Zelenka, demanda Sheppard.

- eh bien…

De nouveau la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme en question qui se plaça devant Rodney tandis que Dal se tenait derrière lui.

- vous aviez raison Docteur McKay, mes calculs étaient faux…

Elle se tourna vers le maoh :

- majesté, au vu de notre alliance avec ce peuple, j'aimerais faire part de mon envie de collaborer avec le docteur McKay,… je suis sûre qu'il peut m'aider dans mes expériences pour qu'elles soient utiles à tous, et je n'aurais plus besoin de vos pouvoirs…

Un soulagement s'afficha bêtement sur tous les visages.

- Si le docteur McKay est d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

- Ce sera avec plaisir…

- bien, alors, mangeons ! s'exclama le maoh, nous parlerons de cette alliance autour de la table, d'ailleurs, Dal, où est Gun ?

- je l'ai oublié ! cria Anila, j'ai eu besoin de lui pour une expérience, je vais le chercher votre majesté !

Les quatre hommes de Chimaku remuèrent la tête et soupirèrent, lassés de l'attitude de cette scientifique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anila revint avec un homme aux cheveux longs, couleurs argent bleuté aux yeux violines.

- membre de SGA, je vous présente Gun Ludvi, mon conseiller, c'est lui qui s'occupera de régler l'alliance.

- enchanté !

Gun allait s'asseoir au côté du maoh mais Wolli intervint jalousement :

- c'est ma place ! Je suis le fiancé du roi !

- Wolli, en tant que conseiller, je dois être prés du roi pour écrire le traiter, répliqua-t-il devant la jalousie excessive du jeune homme.

- allons, allons, messieurs, ne vous battez pas pour mon cher Iry, vous allez le faire rougir…

Une femme très séduisante à la poitrine plantureuse arriva par derrière Wolli. D'une quarantaine d'années, la nouvelle venue arborait un décolleté plongeant qui capta immédiatement le regard de plusieurs de ces messieurs à la table.

- Mère! s'offusqua Wolli.

- Mère?! dirent en même temps McKay et Sheppard.

- Je vous présente l'ancienne Maoh, Cylia, présenta Conwell, notre mère.

- Enchanté ! dirent les membres d'Atlantis d'une voix.

Cylia s'éloigna de son fils et se rapprocha de l'équipage.

- Votre planète a aussi de très beaux spécimens, fit-elle en passant derrière John et Rodney. Avez-vous trouvé votre âme sœur ou, préférez-vous prendre du bon temps? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Au moment où elle allait les prendre dans ses bras, Gun se redressa de sa chaise et ramena Cylia vers l'arrière.

- Ça suffit, ordonna-t-il à mi-voix. Ne tombez pas amoureuse de nos invités et futurs alliés, ce serait très déplacé…

- Ne soit pas ridicule Gun, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, tu ressembles à un amant jaloux.

Après ces présentations, tout ce petit monde commença le copieux repas. Conwell, Anila et McKay parlaient de technologie et de leurs visites des laboratoires tandis que Dal discutait stratégie militaire avec le colonel Sheppard.  
Ronon et Teyla, pour eux, dialoguaient de leurs vies respectives avec Cylia et Gun. Wolli et le Maoh restèrent plutôt silencieux,… juste des regards attendris s'échangeaient entre eux pendant que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient sous la table tout en appréciant d'une oreille attentive les conversations autour d'eux.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à un petit accident.

Troublé par la vue d'une des domestiques qui abordait un décolleté plongeant, Sheppard renversa son verre sur McKay à ses côtés. Ce dernier qui se sentit encore une fois insulté le réprimanda sévèrement et une joute verbale de leur crue éclata.

- Non, mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès McKay, s'excusa Sheppard. Ce n'est que du vin après tout !

- Que du vin?! Répéta McKay, incrédule. Non, mais, si vous arrêtiez deux secondes de faire votre capitaine Kirk, peut-être que je pourrais rentrer sur Atlantis propre et sentant le parfum de mon savon au lieu d'empester le vin trop fruité comme la sangria !

- Vous sentez le savon ? renchérit John surpris par sa réplique inattendue. Non, mais vous me faites toute une histoire pour une petite tache !

- Tache qui se trouve à un certain endroit de mon anatomie ! reprit violemment Rodney.

- Pour ce que les gens vous regardent à cet endroit, nargua le colonel.

Sheppard se mordit les lèvres en voyant le regard peiné de son scientifique.

- Je suis désolé Rodney, je…

-Quoi ?! Vous, quoi ? ragea Rodney, vous ne pensiez pas que ça me blesserait ? Oh, suis-je bête, les militaires ne réfléchissent jamais ! Il faut un cerveau pour ça, et vous, tout ce qui vous commande se trouve dans votre pantalon !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sheppard leva sa main et frappa d'une gifle sonore la joue de Rodney. Le bruit résonna en échos dans toute la pièce, en réduisant tous les gens autour de la table au silence.

Rodney caressa sa joue brulante, rougie par le geste de Sheppard.

- Excusez-vous ! Exigea sèchement le Canadien, le regard dur.

- Non.

- Excusez-vous ! Répéta-t-il.

- Vous avez dépassé les bornes Rodney !

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité ! rétorqua le canadien.

- Alors, je ne m'excuserai pas !

- C'est votre dernier mot ? S'écria Rodney.

- Oui !

Les deux hommes se boudèrent alors l'un l'autre mais, Cylia se leva d'un bond de son siège en affichant clairement un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Fantastique ! s'écria l'ancienne maoh. Et voilà l'amour éclot ! Félicitations!

Des regards incrédules de l'équipage de SGA se tournèrent irrémédiablement vers la femme en croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? Demanda Teyla à Gun.

- Selon le rituel ancestral, expliqua Gun, le colonel Sheppard vient de demander la main du docteur McKay.

- Sa main ! ? Demanda-t-elle en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Une demande en mariage,… éclaircit Cylia.

- Comment ai-je pu demander sa main ? s'écria le militaire.

- Les aristocrates le font en se giflant la joue gauche, expliqua Gun.

-Vous rigolez ? Nous sommes deux hommes !

- C'est courant chez nous, expliqua Gun. La preuve notre roi et sir Wolli Gutten.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie! soupira de désolation Rodney.

- Oh, ça va, McKay, répliqua Sheppard. Le plus humilié d'entre nous deux, c'est moi, dit-il en se désignant de son index, avoir un fiancé comme vous...

- Comme moi ? S'injuria-t-il. Expliquez-vous ?

- Vous êtes râleur, arrogant, prétentieux, hypocondriaque et vous voulez toujours avoir raison.

- Parce que vous vous n'avez que des qualités, peut-être?! s'énerva le Canadien. Vous êtes autant un mauvais parti et, en plus, vous n'êtes pas capable d'être fidèle.

- On parie ? Je suis certain que je peux vous être fidèle durant nos soi-disant fiançailles.

- Soi-disant ? Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez demandé ma main, en plus, si on ne fait rien ça sera définitif ! crétin de militaire !

Encore plus émue par la scène qu'elle venait de voir, elle joignit ses mains sur son cœur.

- Messieurs, messieurs ! Quel magnifique lien vous nous faîtes part pour la nouvelle lune sanglante, s'émerveilla Cylia les yeux remplis d'eau. C'est de bon augure pour l'alliance entre nos deux partis.

- Juste une question, commença Rodney, y a-t-il un moyen de rompre nos fiançailles ?

- Bien sûr, dit Conwell avec un petit sourire, mais pas avant la prochaine lune sanglante.

- Et c'est dans combien de temps? demanda le Canadien

- Dans 182 jours, sourit encore plus Conwell.

- 182 jours… Souffla le scientifique, désespéré.

- Ben, ça fait combien ça ? demanda le colonel.

- 6 mois, calcula Rodney.

- Et, bien pendant 6 mois, je vous serai fidèle, mon cher et tendre fiancé.

Rodney se tourna vers Ronon l'air dépité :

- Tuez-moi !

Ronon se mit à rire, suivi de Teyla.

Les six prochains mois allaient être assez surprenants pour ce pauvre docteur McKay.

merci à ma bêta anath63


	2. Annonce burelesque

Wolli s'avança vers le Canadien et le militaire :

- Ça vous gêne deux hommes ensemble ?

- non, soupira Rodney, mais à devoir être fiancé pendant six mois à un homme, j'aurais préféré un homme comme Carson, notre médecin ,que vous allez rencontrer, d'ailleurs, une peluche humaine, plutôt que ce capitaine kirk ! répondit le Canadien en montrant le colonel.

- le capitaine kirk va vous faire regretter ces paroles, après ces six mois vous ne verrez que moi comme petit ami ! répondit le colonel en se plaçant face et presque collée à Rodney.

- tout ça est si merveilleux ! s'exclama Cylia, Majesté, devons-nous les contraindre à certaines des coutumes de Chimaku ?

- Euh, nous ne pourrons pas savoir si…

- le traiter, Votre Majesté ! le coupa Conwell avec un petit sourire, nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir autant ici que sur Atlantis ,continua-t-il avec un petit sourire…

- D'accord, lâcha le maoh,… messieurs, cette union que vous nous faites et un honneur, nous tenons à ce que certaines coutumes de cette union soient appliquées même quand vous serez chez vous, nos visites, en plus d'être commerciales, seront pour ainsi dire, voir si vous respectez ces règles, et grâce à cela, nous saurons si vous êtes de bons alliés !

- Quelles sont ces règles ? soupira Rodney en baissant la tête …

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

SGA1 venait de passer la porte des étoiles d'où Élisabeth les attendait :  
- comment s'est passé cette mission ? demanda-t-elle.

- merveilleusement bien ! sourit le colonel, n'est-ce pas Rodney ? continua-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du scientifique.

Mackay regarda Ronon et lui demanda à nouveau de le tuer mais, comme la première fois, ce dernier se mit à rire aux éclats.

- pourquoi Rodney veut-il mourir ? demanda surprise Elisabeth.

- Rodney et moi sommes, pour les 6 prochains mois fiancés !

- QUOI ? ! cria la chef de mission.

- il est de coutume chez ce peuple, allié d'ailleurs, que lorsque l'on frappe une personne sur la joue gauche : c'est une demande en mariage.

- et qui a giflé qui ? Et, surtout pourquoi ?

- c'est moi qui l'ai giflé et, la raison est une de nos querelles habituelles…

En gardant Mackay toujours contre lui :

- c'était peut-être déjà des querelles d'amoureux MON Rodney, minauda-t-il.

Le Canadien se dégagea vivement de l'emprise du militaire.

- suffit colonel ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Pour nos futurs alliés ces fiançailles sont importantes, mais moi, je ne veux rien à faire avec vous !

- vous oubliez les règles et notre pari !

- je n'ai pas accepté ce pari, alors arrêtez ce cinéma !

- où allez-vous ? demanda Élisabeth en voyant partir Rodney.

- voir Carson !

- c'est vrai, votre visite post mission…

- je ne veux pas que le colonel me suive ! cria Rodney avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

Le colonel sourit.

- Rassurez-vous, il ne le pense pas, dit ce dernier à Élisabeth.  
- nous en reparlerons pendant le débriefing…

Le reste de SGA1 rejoignit Rodney à l'infirmerie.

- je vous ai dit que je ne vous veux pas en même temps que moi ici colonel !

- je n'allais pas vous laisser seul avec un rival !

- vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça !s'exclama Rodney

- un rival ? demanda l'écossais

Le Canadien se tourna vers Carson et soupira

- une horrible coutume sur le monde que l'on vient de visiter m'a fait fiancé à Sheppard, expliqua-t-il à son ami.

- et Rodney a avoué qu'il aurait préféré vous avoir vous comme fiancé , plutôt que moi continua tristement le militaire

L'Écossais sourit.

- ah, non pas vous, Carson, vous êtes mon ami, soutenez-moi, je suis fiancé au capitaine kirk, se lamenta-t-il en dévisageant ledit fiancé.

Le colonel posa une main sur la joue droite du scientifique :

- je vais te montrer quel petit ami fidèle je fais…

De légères rougeurs colorèrent soudainement les joues du scientifique.

- y aura-t-il une suite à vos fiançailles ? demanda taquin le médecin.

Le scientifique lui lança un regard noir rempli d'éclairs.

- dans six mois, nous retournerons là-bas pour annuler ces fiançailles.

- il peut s'en passer des choses en six mois, murmura l'Écossais pendant qu'il écrivait sur un dossier dos à l'équipe avec un petit sourire.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

L'équipe sortait de l'infirmerie et allait faire leur débriefing.

- c'est un peuple assez évolué, ils sont d'accord pour faire des échanges entre nos deux peuples, que ce soit de la nourriture, des techniques… expliqua le colonel d'un air décontracté.

- que demandent-ils en échange ? demanda Élisabeth.

- des soins médicaux et le génie de mon Rodneynouchet …

- Ronon, si vous ne voulez pas me tuer, tuez le colonel ! s'écria le Canadien.

- vous pouvez m'expliquer la partie qui parle d'un pari ?

- je n'ai pas accepté ce pari ! s'écria le scientifique.

- déjà qu'on me l'explique… réitéra la chef.

John expliqua donc comment est venu la révélation des fiançailles, leur ahurissement en l'apprenant, leur dispute après cela et le fait que Rodney avait accusé le colonel d'être un infidèle mais, qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

- ma conclusion, commença Élisabeth, vous devez faire ce pari.

- QUOI ? ! s'écria le Canadien.

- vous avez lancé un défi à John en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être fidèle, c'est de son droit de vouloir prouver que vous avez tort et, de plus toute la base doit être au courant maintenant,… la déclaration du colonel c'est faite devant du personnel, et ce genre de rumeur fait vite le tour.

- aussi, commença John, j'aimerais, si vous êtes d'accord Élisabeth, avoir de nouveaux quartiers,… plus grand, il est normal que nous faisions quartier ensemble mon cher fiancé…

- alors là, non ! Nous sommes peut-être fiancé mais, pas marié

- c'est une des conditions…

Rodney posa sa tête contre la table et murmura ''qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ''  
ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

Rodney déballait ses affaires. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé depuis que la rumeur des ''fiançailles " avait fait le tour de la cité.  
À son grand étonnement, tout le monde trouvait ça normal et, il avait même entendu des « ce n'est pas trop tôt », que ce soit chez les militaires ou le personnel civil. Ce qui l'étonna le plus était les militaires, eux qui ont cette loi débile le DADT ,acceptaient cette union…

Le major Lorne et le docteur Beckett leur avaient même préparé un présent de fiançailles en décorant leur quartier .

Leur quartier !

Les mêmes que les autres à part qu'il y avait deux lits collés l'un contre l'autre ce qui donnait l'impression d'un grand lit.  
Rodney soupira.

- eh bien ''mon cœur " que t'arrive-t-il ?

- ça vous amuse colonel, moi pas, en plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez tant me prouver que j'ai tort, c'est vous qui serez perdant car vous ne pourrez pas passer de femme en femme et rester abstinent pendant six longs mois.

- je compte bien avoir une récompense à la fin tout de même…

- je plains la femme que vous charmerez après ce temps.

- je ne parlais pas de ''ça''…

- et, de quoi je vous… prie murmura-t-il le dernier mot surpris du peu de distance qui le séparait de son interlocuteur.

- d'un baiser… susurra John.

- un baiser de qui ? murmura Rodney qui crut s'étrangler.

- un baiser de toi… confirma le colonel.

Rodney s'éloigna subitement de John puis, répondit en ricanant faussement de froideur :

- très drôle colonel…

- je ne plaisante pas…

Un duel de regard commença mais, au bout d'une minute, il fut brisé par la voix de Rodney.

- S'il n'y a que ça…

Rodney prit le visage de John entre ses mains et lui donna un fiévreux baiser.

- maintenant, nous pouvons annuler ce pari ! se réjouit le Canadien.

- pas si vite, il faut encore que je te sois fidèle !

- mais,…

- et, je le serai, car je rêve déjà d'un autre baiser…

John partit dans leur salle de bain le sourire aux lèvres pendant que Rodney bouillait de colère.


	3. Première nuit

**Merci pour vos à ma bêta Anath63 et à Lili76 de croire en cette histoire.**

**la suite dozo : **

Lorsque le colonel Sheppard sortit de la salle de bain, en observant Rodney qui était assis sur le lit tout en lisant un parchemin.

- que fais-tu mon ''chéri'' ?

Le scientifique soupira.

- je lis les règles de nos fiançailles.

Il les énonça à voix haute :

« Règles de fiançailles Chimakienne :

- Dormir dans le même lit…

- Appeler son fiancé par son prénom…

- tu ne l'as pas encore fais ! le coupa Sheppard.

- tutoyer son fiancé, malgré une différence sociale.

- ça aussi tu ne l'as pas encore fait ! tu continues avec tes colonels.

Rodney se retint de crier sur son interlocuteur qui ne cesser de le couper sans arrêt.

- respecter son autre en ne cachant pas son amour.

Le canadien soupira car, pendant les six mois à venir, sur toutes les planètes qu'ils iraient, ils devront se présenter en tant que fiancés !

- avec cette close, vous gagnerez le pari, murmura Rodney,… aucune femme ou alien ne tentera sa chance avec un homme fiancé à un autre homme…

-même sans ça, je te serai fidèle répondit le colonel qui l'avait entendu , avec un petit sourire

Le scientifique souffla et recommença sa lecture

- prouver votre amour avec un anneau sacré.

Rodney regarda son annuaire gauche pour contempler sa bague.

-ils sont beaux, simple mais, distingués… dit John en faisant le même geste tout en s'asseyant au côté de son fiancé.

- ça ne vous,… bredouilla McKay avant de se reprendre,… ça ne te fait rien ? De porter une alliance pour de fausses fiançailles et de surcroit avec un homme en plus ?

- Non mon cœur , je trouve ça plutôt amusant .

- co ...John, poursuivit Rodney, le contrat ne dit pas qu'on doit s'appeler par des petits noms, alors s'il vous,… s'il te plaît, arrêtes avec tes chéris, mon cœur, etc…

-mais, c'est comme ça dans les couples… informa gentiment son interlocuteur.

- le maoh et sir Gutten ne se donnaient pas de petits noms… répliqua McKay.

- bon, d'accord, j'arrête… soupira John, mais, ça sera moins drôle… finit –il avec une petite moue.

Rodney sourit.

-tu es un vrai gamin ! s'exclama le canadien en se levant.

De dos face à la porte de la salle de bain, le scientifique ne vit pas le sourire espiègle du militaire.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, la chambre baignée de la lumière artificielle, bien que le militaire ait les yeux fermés, Rodney s'avança doucement jusqu'à son côté de lit. Il s'y coucha lentement et, malheureusement pour lui, l'interrupteur était du côté de son '_'fiancé''_.

Il avait deux possibilités : soit, il se relevait et se risquait de se taper dans le coin du lit ou un meuble en revenant à sa place ou, soit il se penchait légèrement au-dessus du militaire.

Rodney soupira. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'un seul choix. Il se releva et inclina le buste au-dessus du colonel et, les lèvres crispées, il allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur quand un petit rire attira son attention.

- je savais que tu craquais pour moi, minauda le militaire, profitons de notre première nuit en tant que fiancé, sourit John.

- très drôle John, si tu es réveillé, éteins, j'ai sommeil, demain j'ai du travail, dit-il amèrement.

Sur ces mots, il s'étendit dos au colonel pour cacher les rougeurs qui naissaient sur ses joues et ferma les yeux.

-bonne nuit, mon tendre fiancé, murmura le militaire au creux de l'oreille de Rodney.

-bonne nuit, ronchonna ce dernier.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

Il avait son prix nobel. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux. Cette personne qui le serrait contre lui et qui lui murmurait au creux de son oreille qu'il était fier de lui._** Il**_ ? Rodney se dégagea rapidement de cette tendre étreinte tout en regardant l'autre homme ?

- John ? dit-il surpris

- Ton rêve se réalise mon doudou, sourit le militaire.

- doudou ? s'écorcha la gorge de Rodney.

- mon tendre doudou… réitéra son voisin de lit.

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans _**leur**_ lit et, telle une sangsue, le colonel était scotché contre son corps. Il allait râler et le jeter, mais, il remarqua que ce dernier dormait du sommeil du juste.

- j'y crois pas, il me prend pour son oreiller !

La nuit fut longue pour le pauvre docteur McKay. Dès qu'il repoussait le colonel, ce dernier revenait encore plus collant qu'au départ.

A cinq heures du matin, ne pouvant pas se rendormir dans cette position, il se décida finalement à aller travailler.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

Au mess, assis devant un bon café et une part de gâteau au chocolat, Rodney essayait tant bien que mal de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas un gros dormeur, d'habitude mais là, à peine trois heures de sommeil, après une mission, ce n'était pas assez.

Il soupira pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, quand une voix, derrière lui, avec un accent reconnaissable se fit entendre.

- Alors Rodney, comment s'est passé cette première nuit ?

Voyant les cernes sous les yeux du canadien, le docteur Beckett plissa le regard :

- si fatiguant ? rigola tout en souriant.

- ne t'y met pas, grommela Rodney les yeux fixés sur son liquide noir.

Voyant l'air vraiment fatigué, le médecin se fit subitement du souci :

- Qu'y a-t-il Rodney ?

- Je viens de passer presque trois heures a essayé de décoller John de moi.

Devant l'air confus de l'écossais, il ajouta :

- Il m'a pris pour son oreiller, ou son doudou, il s'est accroché à moi, comme un koala à sa mère, une moule à son rocher, murmura-t-il en regardant autour pour vérifier que personne ne l'entendait.

- il a peut-être besoin de tendresse, expliqua Carson.

- il peut en recevoir de toutes les femmes qui partagent son lit ! s'énerva le scientifique.

- mais, c'est toi, qui pendant six mois, va _partager_ son lit ! lui rappela l'écossais.

Désespéré, le canadien poussa sa tasse et posa sa tête contre la table.

- qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça !

Carson souriait mais, il était un peu triste pour son ami. Il voyait bien que cette histoire de fiançailles n'allait sûrement rien ressortir de bon.

.

ϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾϾ

John se réveillait tranquillement en s'étirant comme un chat puis, en balayant la pièce de son regard bien ouvert, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il tendit l'oreille en direction de la salle de bain et il comprit qu'il était seul dans la chambre.

Il se prépara en vitesse pour rejoindre son cher et tendre au mess. Ces fiançailles étaient, pour lui, un excellent moyen pour taquiner le canadien.

Il en avait marre de se faire battre aux échecs ! Les jeux vidéo avaient été interdit et puis, ce n'était pas de leurs fautes si ce qu'ils jouaient se passer réellement ? Si ? les voitures télécommandées avaient été confisquées par une Elisabeth en colère, elle avait failli se casser la cheville en évitant leur partie.

Plus de jeux pour passer le temps et là, ô grande joie, on lui offrait, enfin plutôt, il s'était offert pour six mois, un jeu en or : faire de la vie de Rodney McKay un enfer.

Il l'appréciait, c'était presque un ami mais, le taquiner était devenu son passe-temps favori. Et, comblé et amusé, il avait six mois devant lui pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le scientifique. Le colonel sourit béatement devant la nouvelle partie qui allait commencer.


	4. Première journée

D'un pas léger, Sheppard se dirigea en direction du mess pour déjeuner. En ne voyant pas ''son fiancé'', il ne s'en inquiéta pas pour autant car, il savait où le trouver.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le colonel alla vers le laboratoire de son cher et tendre nouveau jouet. Ce dernier, prit dans ses recherches, ne l'entendit pas entrer. John demanda le silence aux quatre scientifiques qui entourait ''son fiancé'', dont Zélenka qui faisait partie du groupe. Une fois fait, il enlaça tendrement le canadien en collant son torse au dos de ce dernier.

- bonjour toi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

- John ! s'exclama surpris Rodney.

Le militaire sentit le corps tendu de son scientifique qui tentait désespérément de s'extirper de ses bras. Il resserra donc son étreinte et, en lui décochant un sourire sadique qui passa inaperçu derrière une moue attendrissante, il lui susurra :

- j'étais triste de me réveiller seul ce matin…

- John ! s'outra McKay.

Ce dernier s'éloigna en rougissant de son soi-disant fiancé. Malheureusement pour lui, le militaire distingua facilement les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement de Rodney qui recula à son grand désarroi. John se figea en faisant semblant d'être blessé...

- eh bien, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas droit à un câlin…

Le militaire s'avança vers la porte pour partir mais, au moment de la franchir, sans se retourner, il lança :

- pourtant cette nuit tu n'étais pas contre…

Rodney s'enracina sous le poids des regards de ses collègues.

John pivota enfin dans sa direction pour ajouter :

- je vais avoir beaucoup de paperasse à faire aujourd'hui donc, ne m'attend pas à midi,… on se verra ce soir, dans notre chambre,… finit-il par dire en le saluant d'une main en le quittant.

Rodney, pétrifié par cette vérité, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Perdu, il fixait encore la porte que venait de passer John et, toujours stupéfié, Radeck s'approcha de lui en posant une main sur son épaule :

- ça va Rodney ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Le Dr McKay détourna son regard livide sur son interlocuteur et, totalement dépourvu d'étincelle, pour croiser les yeux de son collègue où, seule la compassion prenait place. Il lui lança à son tour un regard de remerciement.

Radeck répondit par un simple sourire amical en tapotant durement l'épaule de son supérieur, comme si cela n'était pas trop grave.

- reprenons nos recherches...

La journée fut longue pour Rodney. Il ne restait que Zélenka et lui dans le laboratoire. Le geste et les paroles douces du colonel envers le scientifique firent très vite fait le tour de la cité. Les regards en coin et les murmures ne cessèrent qu'au regard noir et aux cris en tchèque de Zélenka.

Rodney resta enfermé dans son labo toute la journée tout en repensant à l'évocation du câlin de la nuit. Il était pourtant certain, qu'à ce moment-là, John dormait. Il ne lui aurait pas volé une nuit presque entière de sommeil, juste pour le taquiner !

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, quand un accent roulant le força à relever la tête.

- je veux bien que tu évites tout les commérages mais, je ne veux pas que tu finisses dans mon infirmerie ! gronda Carson.

Rodney afficha un léger sourire sur ses lèvres : il adorait Carson. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami et, à cette seconde, il lut dans le regard du médecin plus de l'inquiétude que de la colère.

- j'ai mangé des barres énergétiques, se défendit-il.

- ce n'est pas un repas, allez viens on va au mess, insista Carson qui tourna son visage ensuite sur Zélenka pour poursuivre aussi durement,… vous aussi Zélenka ! Il se fait tard, vous finirez vos travaux demain…

Le Dr Beckett empoigna Rodney pour qu'il le suive tout en regardant Radeck qui fit de même.

Deux heures plus tard, Rodney entrait dans leur quartier. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara pour la nuit : un short et un tee-shirt. Fin prêt, il s'allongea sur le ventre, à sa place, pour éviter de jouer au doudou durant cette seconde nuit. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le major Lorne au mess.

**Flash back**

Zélenka, Carson et lui venaient de commencer de manger quand le major Lorne arriva à leur table. Etant seul, ils lui proposèrent de s'asseoir avec eux et, sur ce, il accepta en prenant place au côté de Carson.

Beckett le trouvait assez fatigué et tendu.

- je viens de passer la journée entière, répondit avec lassitude le major Lorne,… avec le colonel Sheppard enfermé dans un bureau et tout ça, pour remplir des dossiers qui avaient du retard.

Les bras croisés, il soupira.

- je veux bien avouer que remplir des rapports de missions, se plaignit-il, ce n'est pas amusant, mais quand même… autant de retard, ce n'est pas professionnel…

- il est si énervant que ça dans un bureau ?… demanda innocemment Zélenka.

- même la douce, euh… le calme du docteur Beckett n'y résisterait pas… répondit Lorne.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il regarda l'écossais à ses côtés.

- docteur je…

- vous avez raison, reprit gentiment le Dr Beckett,… déjà à l'infirmerie, il est insupportable,… je ne sais pas comment je fais pour rester calme avec lui, même toi, Rodney, continua-t-il en le fixant,… j'arrive à te supporter…

- hey ! s'indigna-t-il.

Les deux docteurs et le militaire éclatèrent de rire.

- docteur McKay, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour vos fiançailles, déclara le major.

Rodney le regarda surpris. Le major ne se moquait pas, non au contraire, il compatissait réellement à ''sa souffrance''.

- merci…

- d'ailleurs, j'ai parié sur vous…

- comment ça parié ? questionna Rodney en haussant un sourcil.

Evan comprit qu'il avait dit une connerie.

- l'annonce du défi que vous avez fait avec le colonel, a fait le tour de la cité et, presque tout le monde ont à leur tour parié sur vous, sur qui va perdre ou gagner.

- et, vous avez parié sur moi ? demanda incrédule le canadien.

- même si, j'ai confiance en tant qu'homme de terrain,… en tant que supérieur, au colonel, son attitude de dragueur est connue de tous. Je pense que vous avez raison et, qu'il ne tiendra pas six mois sans aller voir ailleurs, enfin pas que tous les deux … finit-il par bredouiller…

- je comprends major, le coupa Rodney.

- au fait Rodney, vous avez parié quoi avec le colonel ? demanda Zélenka qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

- rien…

- mais, docteur faut en profiter ! s'exclama Lorne, vous êtes sûr de gagner, alors réfléchissez pour un sacré gage.

- il vous a vraiment stressé aujourd'hui notre bon colonel… observa rieur l'écossais.

Un sourire, lui répondit.

Ils avaient ensuite, tout les quatre imaginaient, quel gage pourrait donner Rodney.

Fin du flash back.

La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, Rodney souriait. Ça faisait du bien une soirée comme ça, à rire, après une journée à se poser mille questions. Son sourire s'agrandit en repensant aux gages complètement dingues qu'ils avaient imaginés. Lorne était vraiment un homme bien, un militaire sympathique. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier tiendrait pour lui et ce, à n'importe quel niveau, mais il avait tord. De plus, il avait remarqué, les légères rougeurs du militaire quand il avait parlé des compliments sur son ami écossais, et il n'avait pas non plus raté celles dudit écossais. Peut être qu'à la prochaine visite sur Chimaku, il les amènerait et ferait, par un ingénieux plan, faire giflé Lorne, Carson.

Un petit rire prit subitement la gorge de Rodney.

- je vois que mon absence ne te blesse pas, entendit-il d'un murmure au creux de son oreille.

Il ouvrit ses yeux instantanément :

- John ! s'exclama-t-il vivement, qu'est ce que tu ….bégaya-t-il surpris par le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

-je voulais voir si tu dormais, vu que tu ne m'as pas remarqué quand je suis entré, voilà… dit-il avec une petite moue, je ne t'ai pas manqué ? continua-t-il avec le même air.

- autant que je t'ai manqué, répondit-il en cachant sa nervosité.

John sourit.

- alors ! Je t'ai énormément manqué ! dit-il en se levant puis en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Rodney soupira et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller.

C'était doux, c'était léger et, c'était chatouilleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui le réveilla toujours en riant. Son tee-shirt s'était relevé pendant son sommeil, son cher fiancé redevenait une sangsue pour la nuit, lui effleurait du bout de ces doigts, un de ses points sensibles aux chatouilles : ses flancs.

Un seul moyen pour cesser cette torture : glisser hors du lit mais, gros problème, un militaire le prenait vraiment pour un doudou.

Il soupira en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale après avoir ri. Il prit la main chatouilleuse dans la sienne et poussa le militaire qui essayait déjà de se recoller à son corps. Il lui tourna donc le dos, tout en descendant son tee-shirt. A peine installé, _monsieur j'ai besoin de tendresse, _s'agrippa à nouveau à lui.

Rodney souffla une nouvelle fois,il avait réellement besoin de sommeil, pour cette nuit au moins, il supporterait d'être une peluche humaine.

Six heures : le réveil se mit à sonner et Rodney à grogner. Une voix chaleureuse et moqueuse souffla :

- debout mon cœur, on a une réunion de bonne heure…

- j'ai dit plus de surnom, marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Un doigt effleura sa joue, il ouvrit grand les yeux et tomba sur le visage de son fiancé,… visage au sourire ravageur et au regard taquin.

- debout !

- tu n'es pas encore prêt, maugréa Rodney,… j'aurai pu dormir un peu plus.

- je pensais que l'on pourrait prendre notre douche ensemble… susurra le militaire en se penchant sur le scientifique.

Ce dernier qui priait pour ne pas rougir lui dit avec assurance :

- comme tu l'as dit, on a une réunion,… nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard. Sinon…

Rodney profita de la surprise qu'engendra sa réplique sur son interlocuteur pour aller dans la salle de bain et la bloquer.

Lorne et Carson avaient raison. Il valait mieux jouer le jeu et, ainsi John se lasserait rapidement de le provoquer avec ses allusions.

De son côté, après avoir repris contenance, John se mit à sourire de plus belle. Rodney voulait jouer aussi, ça serait plus amusant de cette manière. Mais, il était sûr que ce serait lui qui ferait craquer l'autre en premier.


	5. Premier jeu

John sortit de la salle de bain en trouvant Rodney assis sur leur lit.

- tu m'attendais ? demanda avec son sourire charmeur le militaire.

- oui.

L'américain s'arrêta net un instant, avant de reprendre ses pas vers le lit.

- je croyais que l'on n'avait pas le temps ? Dit-il avec une voix joueuse. As-tu une idée en tête ? ajouta-t-il à présent en s'asseyant au côté du canadien.

- je voulais te parler du défi.

- il a été accepté par Elisabeth, et…

- que parions-nous ? Le coupa Rodney.

- je te l'ai déjà dis, je veux un baiser…

Voyant que Rodney allait le couper, il poursuivit avec un sourire séducteur :

- un autre baiser plus approfondi !

- et tu l'auras, enfin si tu gagnes, mais… moi, si je gagne, qu'est-ce que j'aurai ?

- tout ce que tu voudras… minauda Sheppard.

S'approchant dangereusement de John

- vraiment tout ? répéta Rodney en haussant des sourcils.

John, surpris, apprécia le jeu…

- oui, tout… susurra-t-il…

- aucune limite ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- aucune, mais…

- mais ?

- je devrais changer moi aussi le gain du défi, vu que je vais gagner,… autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- réfléchis-y bien, dans une semaine, nous en reparlerons. De mon côté aussi il n'y aura aucune limite. Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras, enfin si tu gagnes, reprit McKay.

- mais j'ai bien l'intention de gagner, encore plus maintenant…

Ils étaient proche, très proche, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque, quand le canadien se leva d'un coup en levant ses bras en l'air :

- et si on allait déjeuner, je meurs de faim.

John lui sourit, et ils partirent au mess.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.**

Après un petit déjeuner espionné par tout le personnel présent au mess, le couple d'Atlantis, avec Ronon et Teyla, rejoignirent la salle de réunion, où les attendait Elisabeth.

- la délégation Chimakienne arrive aujourd'hui, pour signer le traité. Annonça cette dernière, une scientifique sera aussi présente, vous devez être au courant Rodney.

-oui Anila, nous l'avons rencontré. Elle a demandé à ce que nous travaillions ensemble.

- pas trop jaloux John ? S'amusa la chef de l'expédition.

- non, j'ai confiance en mon Rodney. Dit- il en prenant la main de son fiancé.

Rodney sourit, et enlaça les doigts du militaire.

- c'est trop gentil. Espérons que je puisse avoir autant confiance en toi de ce côté-là. Quoique je serai plus que ravi de gagner notre pari.

-messieurs ! dit tout sourire la responsable, la délégation sera ici à 14heures, sur ce, bonne journée.

Tous sortirent, les deux fiancés se lâchèrent la main, mais au dernier moment, Rodney retint le militaire et lui donna devant tout le monde présent en salle de contrôle, un baiser sur la joue.

- passe une bonne journée ''mon chéri''.

Rodney partit le sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa petite vengeance tandis que John sourit à son tour, le jeu allait être serré. Mais au moins, il ne s'ennuyait plus.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.**

La matinée passa vite pour nos fiancés. Rodney et Zélenka avaient enfin terminé de déchiffrer, les rebords d'un artéfact, sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis la veille. John et le major Lorne avaient, eux aussi, finis de rédiger tout les rapports.

Sans se concerter, ils se retrouvèrent, tous les quatre, en même temps au mess, à la pause midi.

Ils s'installèrent à la même table, John en face de Rodney, chaque second au côté de leur supérieur.

- et bien docteurs, vu vos sourires, vous êtes arrivés à finir votre traduction, dit Lorne avant de croquer dans une sorte de mini pomme de terre.

- tout à fait, et ce que l'on a trouvé est incroyable, expliqua Rodney, nous devons faire un rapport à Elizabeth, avant que la délégation Chimakienne arrive.

- attendez deux secondes, major, comment êtes-vous au courant de leur traduction ? Alors que moi, qui partage mon lit avec l'un d'eux, je ne sois pas au courant ! S'offusqua le colonel.

- jaloux ?! Demanda en souriant Rodney.

- et si, je répondais oui.

Lorne et Zelenka se regardèrent en souriant. Le canadien leur avait dit comment le colonel s'amusait de ces fiançailles, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons, pour laquelle Lorne fit comprendre qu'il ''s'intéressait'' au canadien et à son travail. L'autre raison, savoir si le dit canadien, suivait ses conseils et ceux du docteur Beckett, en jouant le jeu de son supérieur. Et d'après son regard et la voix qu'il prit, en disant '_'jaloux''_, oui, il les avait écouté. Ca apprendra à son supérieur : faut pas jouer avec ses amis, enfin les amis de l'homme qui l'intéressait. De plus, il devait avouer, que lors de cette soirée, où ils avaient parlé et ri ensemble, il l'avait apprécié. Il pouvait être marrant et sympathique, voir même attachant. La réponse de l'astrophysicien, le ramena à leur conversation.

- je te répondrai, que le défi concerne ta fidélité, pas la mienne. Donc, de ce fait, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, et si c'est le cas, et bien, tant pis pour toi.

- et dire que j'ai dit, dans la salle de réunion ce matin même, que j'avais confiance en toi, rétorqua le colonel d'une voix démoralisée et en baissant la tête.

Il la releva ensuite avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- et si nous changions le défi…

- c'est assez gênant à dire, mais je n'ai pas ta réputation, mes nuits sont souvent solitaire.

- en tout cas pour six mois, tu m'auras… répondit-il dans un sourire des plus provocateur.

- des paroles, toujours des paroles, répondit à son tour le châtain avec un soulèvement de sourcils significatifs.

Lorne et Radeck faillirent s'esclaffer de rire. Au vu du mal aise du scientifique en ce qui concernait ses fiançailles, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé, qu'il avait autant de répondant à ce niveau.

- si nous étions seul, tu verrais, si c'est juste des paroles.

- ce soir, nous serons seuls, je verrai bien….

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- on peut vous laisser, si nous vous gênons, dit amuser le major.

- hein, euh, non, nous, bredouillèrent les deux hommes rouges de confusion.

Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder.

- et bien, ça à l'air d'aller à cette table.

- Carson ! s'écria joyeusement le canadien.

- bonjour Rodney, dit-il avec un tendre sourire, puis s'adressant aux autres, messieurs.

- docteur ! dirent les trois autres hommes.

- j'ai appris qu'une scientifique de Chimaku allait venir, et qu'elle en fait la demande pour travailler avec toi Rodney. Dit le médecin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- oui, disons que l'on a eus un bon contact.

- un bon contact ? demanda John qui regarda à nouveau Rodney.

- oui, un bon contact, John.

- il faut vraiment que l'on revoit les règles de ce défi. Marmonna le colonel.

Si le major Lorne, Radek, et Rodney souriaient devant la tête que faisaient John, Carson, lui, ne comprenait pas son attitude. Le comprenant, Rodney lui lança en se levant :

- le major Lorne, se fera un plaisir de te raconter la raison pour laquelle mon cher fiancé, fait la moue.

A ces mots, le major et l'écossais, furent rouge pivoine.

- nous devons, avec Radek, parler à Elisabeth.

Il commençait à partir, quand la voix de Sheppard s'éleva.

- et moi, tu m'oublis ?

Rodney fit demi-tour, s'avança vers lui, se baissa, embrassa la joue de Sheppard.

- à tout à l'heure, devant la porte des étoiles.

Et il partit à nouveau, suivit de Zélenka, sous le sourire taquin de John.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.**

14 heures devant la Porte des étoiles. Le couple de fiancé, accompagné d'Elisabeth, attendaient l'ouverture de l'iris. Le maoh, son compagnon Wolli, le conseiller Gun Ludvi, le garde Conwell Gutten, ainsi que Anila Bofi, le traversèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bienvenue sur Atlantis ! déclara souriante Elisabeth, je suis la responsable de cette expédition, Elisabeth Weir.

- nous sommes ravis d'être ici.

Iry voulait s'avancer pour saluer dignement la jeune femme, mais Wolli l'en empêcha.

- docteur Mckay ! s'écria Anila, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le canadien gardait les bras le long du corps, surpris par cette étreinte. Un raclement de gorge le sauva de cette situation.

- désolé Colonel Sheppard, qu'il n'y est aucune méprise, je suis seulement heureuse de travailler avec le docteur Mackay, je sais qu'il est votre fiancé. Expliqua la jeune femme en se reculant vers Conwell.

- je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui est mien, dit-il en prenant la main de Rodney dans la sienne, Sir Wolli, me comprend, n'est-ce pas.

- très bien colonel ! répondit-il en prenant à son tour, la main d'Iry.

Rodney se mordait les lèvres, pour ne pas exploser de colère. Lui ! Il appartenait au colonel ? Non mais puis quoi encore ! Ils sont fiancés, il n'est pas son chat !

- John, chéri, dit-il en essayant de maitriser sa voix, je vais passer deux jours avec Anila, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, comme **j'ai **confiance en toi. Il avait appuyé intentionnellement sur la possession.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de John.

- le défi te concerne, les règles n'ont pas changé, j'ai le droit de tout faire, lui fit-il dans un murmure très provocateur.

Il s'éloigna de son oreille, et avec un sourire.

- on se voit ce soir, dans nos quartiers.

Rodney se tourna vers le peuple de Chimaku.

- ravi de vous avoir revu, mais pour qu'Anila progresse, il vaut mieux se mettre au travail de suite.

Un immense sourire ornait le visage des quatre hommes, plus celui de Gun que les autres, mais tous étaient heureux de comprendre, qu'Anila n'aura plus besoin d'eux.

- faites, faites, elle est là pour cela, dit Gun en poussant Anila vers le canadien.

Au moment, où les deux jeunes gens allaient partir, Rodney fut arrêté par une main sur son poignet. John déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- à ce soir, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Si le scientifique fut surpris pendant un instant, il ne le montra pas, il se rappelait de sa provocation.

- à ce soir, lui dit-il à son tour, avec un sourire consentissent.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.**

Quand il entra dans leur quartier ce soir là, Rodney était épuisé. Anila était un vrai danger. Il comprenait à présent, pourquoi l'élite de Chimaku, était effrayée devant cette femme.

Rodney eut à peine le temps de retirer sa veste, qu'il fut poussé sur le lit. Allongé sur le dos, avec un colonel Sheppard au sourire carnassier assis sur ses genoux, ce dernier lui maintenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- nous sommes enfin seul, chéri.

Le canadien se rappela d'un seul coup ses paroles.

- oui, enfin,… sourit-il à son tour. Mais, pour le surnom commença le châtain.

- c'est toi qui a commencé à nouveau de m'appeler ainsi, rappela-t-il en mettant une main sur les lèvres de Rodney pour le faire taire, pourquoi je n'aurai pas ce droit ?

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- tu as raison. Sourit le scientifique.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour savoir jusqu'où le jeu de ce soir allait s'arrêter et surtout, qui le ferait cesser, quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse excitait.

- docteur Mackay, j'ai la solution, c'est…

Elle s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qu'elle vit.

- je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, dit-elle en s'enfuyant de la même façon qu'elle était entrée.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en éclatant de rire.

- elle m'a coupé dans mon élan… dit d'une voix amusé John en se relevant.

- c'est que tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

Avant que John puisse répondre quoique ce soit, ou bien le plaquer à nouveau sur le lit, le scientifique s'enferma dans la salle de bain.


	6. Epuisante réalité

Quand le châtain sortit de la salle de bain, le brun était à demi allongé-assis, sur le lit.

- ça a l'air passionnant ton livre, dit Rodney en version patte de velours, en s'allongeant de son côté du lit.

- c'est un cadeau de Sir Wolli, ce sont les règles pour garder son fiancé prêt de soi.

Rodney haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

- c'est vrai.

John lui tendit le livre que le canadien se mit à lire.

- toujours rappeler à son fiancé, qu'il est fiancé, qu'il n'a aucun droit de regarder ou de parler à une autre personne si son fiancé n'est pas là. C'est Sir Wolli qui l'a écrit, je présume. Dit-il en regardant John.

- tu présumes juste. Répondit John en lui enlevant le livre des mains. Et si, on reprenait là où on en était, susurra-t-il en se penchant et en se collant au canadien.

Caressant le visage du militaire, le scientifique lui répondit d'une petite voix.

- pas ce soir, chéri, j'ai un mal de tête pas possible. Mais peut être que demain…

John se mit à sa place et lui tourna le dos en soupirant.

- je te garantis que demain, personne ne nous dérangera, dit-il avec véhémence

Rodney lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.

- chaton, dit-il en se retenant de rire, tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Un soupire lui répondit.

- bonne nuit chaton, dit le canadien après un rapide baiser sur la joue du militaire.

Puis il se mit lui aussi sur le côté.

-c'est ça, bonne nuit, ronchonna John. Mais un sourire ornait son visage.

Trop épuisé, Rodney ne sentit pas _koala John_ venir se coller à lui dans la nuit.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne douche, et s'être habillé, Rodney réveilla son cher et tendre.

- John debout !

Un râle se fit entendre.

- John, c'est 7 heures moins le quart, debout.

Ledit John fit un bond dans le lit.

- 7heures moins le quart ! s'écria-t-il presque, mais on a une réunion dans quinze minutes !

- quelle réunion ? demanda Rodney en voyant John s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

De cette pièce, il lui cria.

- pour le traité ! Le peuple de Chimaku a voulu visiter, puis parler entre eux du bien fait de cette alliance avant de signer, la signature ce fait ce matin.

- et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? demanda vexé le canadien.

John sortit de la salle de bain prêt à partir. Il s'avança vers Rodney avec un sourire prédateur.

- je devais te le dire hier soir, mais j'ai oublié.

Il enlaça le canadien, en nouant ses mains dans le creux de son dos.

- j'avais un autre programme que de parler du traité.

- programme qui n'a pas pu être conclu, répondit le scientifique avec un petit sourire.

- à qui la faute, souffla le militaire.

- Anila, tu as bien dit qu'elle t'avait coupé tes effets ? S'amusa Rodney.

- mais c'est toi, qui avais mal à la tête après, d'ailleurs comment va ce mal de tête ce matin ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- mieux…

En sentant les mains du colonel qui commençaient à le caresser…

- mais nous ne pouvons rien il en caressant les joues de l'autre homme.

- pourquoi ?

- c'est presque 7 heures.

- foutu réunion ! râla le militaire en se détachant de son fiancé. Faut y aller.

Il sortit de la chambre.

- tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il au scientifique qui ne le suivait pas.

-si, je prends un truc, j'arrive.

- je t'attends devant le transporteur.

- d'accord.

La porte de leur quartier glissait pour se fermer, et Rodney s'affala sur le lit. Ce jeu, lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les histoires de cœur. Et là, il devait faire semblant d'être avec un homme, et de plus, ce dernier le cherchait. Un jeu, un simple jeu pour le militaire, mais une grosse pression pour le scientifique. Heureusement il avait le major Lorne, Carson et Zélenka qui le soutenaient, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Etre si proche, jouer avec le feu, il avait peur de savoir où tout cela pourrait les amener.

Rodney prit une grande bouffée d'air, et alla rejoindre John. Ce dernier en le voyant arriver, lui sourit.

- qu'as-tu pris ? demanda curieux le militaire.

Rodney sortit une barre au chocolat, l'ouvrit, et y croqua dedans.

- vu que je ne vais pas manger de suite, il faut me caler l'estomac pour la réunion.

Au moment où il y croqua une nouvelle fois, pour prendre l'angle de la barre chocolatée, une deuxième bouche, croqua à son tour et, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

-John ! Cria scandalisé le scientifique.

Ce dernier lécha ses lèvres.

- tes lèvres au chocolat, j'en redemande.

- John ! Cria à nouveau le canadien, entre dans ce transporteur ou l'on va être très en retard.

- et, mon baiser au chocolat… demanda innocemment le militaire.

Aucune réponse, juste un regard noir.

Rodney entra dans le transporteur et, de dos, il ne vit pas le sourire espiègle de John, ni que ce dernier lécha à nouveau ses lèvres, ce qui fit agrandir son sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

Elisabeth, Carson, sga1, ainsi que la délégation Chimakienne étaient dans la salle de réunion.

- en ce qui concerne les conditions officielles, le traité peut être signé, annonça le maoh, mais il y a une clause qui concerne vos fiançailles, dit-il en regardant Rodney et John, mis à part un baiser sur la joue, que vous, colonel, avez donné au docteur Mackay, nous n'avons aucune preuve que…

Anila coupa la parole à son roi.

- oh si ! Eika, moi j'ai tout vu.

- et qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Conwell.

- hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la solution à une équation, le docteur Mackay m'a conseillé d'aller me reposer. Mais, quand j'ai quitté le laboratoire, j'ai eu la réponse. J'ai voulu la lui dire au plus vite, alors, je suis allée dans leur quartier et...

Anila rougit en baissant la tête.

- je n'ai pas pensé à frapper car, j'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir le résultat. Et, j'ai surpris le colonel, qui était assis sur les genoux du docteur Mckay, qui était allongé.

Rodney ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était gêné. Il se remuait, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, en sentant le regard de ses amis sur lui. Il n'osait pas affronter leur regard, surtout celui de Carson.

- et bien dans ce cas, dit le maoh avec un air satisfait, signons ce traité.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittèrent tous la salle. Rodney partit presque en courant à son laboratoire, suivi de près par Anila.

- il n'a pas prit son déjeuner, dit John à Carson.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement car, il savait pourquoi son ami fuyait.

- alors Sheppard, comme ça, on batifole avec Mackay ! s'exclama Ronon en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche du militaire.

- c'est mon fiancé. Répondit-il fièrement d'un sourire presque sadique.

- John, ne le traumatisez pas ! le gronda Teyla.

- pour qui me prenez-vous ? Répondit-il en conservant son sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Je vais au mess, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

La délégation Chimakienne visita le continent en compagnie de Teyla, Ronon et le major Lorne. Le colonel préféra rester à la base pour jouer à ''taquiner Rodney''.

OoOoOoOoO

Rodney vérifiait seul le travail d'Anila car, cette dernière était avec Zelenka, dans la pièce voisine, quand la porte d'entrée du laboratoire s'ouvrit en un glissement.

- Tu n'as pas déjeuné, veux-tu tant venir dans mon infirmerie ? demanda en un sourire Carson.

- non, mais. Répondit timidement Rodney, la tête basse.

- Rodney, regarde-moi.

Le canadien se tourna vers son ami écossais.

- je ne te jugerais jamais, tu le sais. Ni ne me moquerais.

Rodney soupira.

- ce jeu va trop loin Carson. Un seul mot peut être retourné contre moi. Ce qu'à vue Anila, c'est la réponse de John à mon ''paroles, paroles''. On flirte, on se cherche. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tout ça va aller. Mais, John maitrise, moi, non.

Carson prit son ami dans ses bras.

- je suis là, tu sais que tu peux toujours te confier à moi, comme tu viens de le faire. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- merci Carson, tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami.

- toi aussi, Rodney.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amical.

- je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

- merci. Répondit Mckay.

Le sourire clairement dessiné sur son visage heureux, Carson quitta le laboratoire sans se rendre compte qu'une ombre les observait depuis un moment. D'où elle était, elle n'entendait rien mais, sans comprendre cette étrange réaction, il n'appréciait simplement pas leur proximité.

OoOoOoOoO


	7. Première mission

Le soir même, avant de partir, la délégation chimakienne eut droit à un repas de roi. Quand il entra dans la salle du mess avec Anila et Radek, Rodney reçut un sacré accueil de John. Ce dernier lui donna un baiser au coin des lèvres, et l'attira vers lui pour qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés et non prêt de Carson comme il allait le faire.

Après le repas, pendant que les deux peuples discutaient, le colonel avait passé un bras sur le dossier de la chaise du scientifique, et lui caressait tendrement le dos.

Rodney était assez gêné par son comportement, mais il commençait à s'y habituer, surtout il y avait le Maoh et Conwell qui les surveillés.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était presque 23heures, quand Rodney et John entrèrent dans leur quartier. La délégation était partit, il y a plus de deux heures, mais Elisabeth les avait retenu pour une réunion. Le lendemain, à 9heures, ils partaient en mission.

- notre première mission en tant que fiancé, n'oubli pas mon chéri, les règles chimakienne, nous devons nous présentés en tant que couple s'exclama joyeusement John.

Rodney soupira, sans répondre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et y entra, suivit du colonel.

- John, tu fais quoi là ?

- je vais me changer pour la nuit.

- alors laisse-moi sortir, j'irai après toi.

- Rodney, nous sommes fiancés, tu n'as pas à être gêné, de plus, vu la récompense que je vais avoir en gagnant mon pari, ça ne sera qu'un aperçu. Sourit le colonel en enlaçant son scientifique.

Mais le sourire du colonel se fana légèrement, en voyant le regard de Rodney, la honte, la peur l'assombrissait.

John embrassa les joues de Rodney.

- quoique, je préfère avoir la surprise le jour où je gagnerai.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle de bain. Rodney murmura un ''merci'', que le colonel n'entendit pas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après s'être changé, chacun à leur tour, ils étaient à présent dans leur lit. Le colonel se positionna un peu au-dessus de Rodney. En appuie sur le coude droit.

- mon chéri, et si nous n'attendions pas une semaine pour reparler du pari ? lui demanda-t-il en caressant de sa main gauche la joue droite de Rodney.

- je t'écoute John.

Ce dernier fit la moue.

- qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda le canadien.

- je préfère quand tu m'appelles chaton.

Rodney émit un petit rire.

- je t'écoute, chaton reprit Rodney, en caressant le dos du militaire.

John sourit.

- déjà en concernant le règlement de ce pari, je ne veux pas être le seul à être fidèle.

- tu n'as aucun souci de ce côté-là, même pour les six mois à venir grimaça le scientifique, sur son côté non séducteur.

- je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Rodney fut étonné de la voix sérieuse du colonel.

- et je parle des femmes autant que des hommes.

-John ! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. S'offusqua le châtain.

- mais tu ne les laisses pas tous indifférent.

Rodney regarda John. Il était sérieux, presque froid. Il a du s'en rendre compte, car il vit John se mordre la lèvre inférieure. La gêne avait remplacé le jeu, Rodney ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il radoucit l'ambiance.

- chaton, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Tu es mon fiancé.

John sourit, son visage s'était détendu.

- je l'espère bien rigola le colonel.

- et moi ? Je suis le seul à compter pour toi ? demanda le canadien avec une petite mou.

- tu n'as même pas idée à quel point.

-j'accepte alors les nouveaux termes de ce pari. Articula difficilement le châtain, vu le regard que lui lancé le brun.

- et pour la récompense.

John s'approcha de l'oreille de Rodney, et lui murmura son gage. Rodney rougissait de plus en plus.

- qu'en penses-tu ? demanda alors le colonel.

Avec une voix un peu déraillée.

- c'est bizarre, j'allais te proposer la même chose.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit à cette réponse.

- bonne nuit lui dit-il, en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

-bonne nuit.

Rodney eut du mal à s'endormir, mais tellement plongé dans ses pensées, cette nuit là, il n'a de nouveau, pas sentit _Koala John _s'agrippait à lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Rodney se réveilla le premier, il se prépara et réveilla John. Ce dernier fit la moue, quand Rodney lui dit qu'il partait avant lui, car il voulait voir Zelenka avant de partir en mission. Mais sa moue disparue et un grand sourire apparu, quand Rodney lui donna un baiser sur la joue, et l'appela chaton.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils attendaient que l'iris s'ouvre. John rappela à Rodney, les règles de Chimaku. Le canadien soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Il se doutait bien que c'était lui qui devrait dire, qu'ils étaient fiancés.

En passant la porte des étoiles, ils atterrirent dans une grande pièce, aux couleurs orangées. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, barbu, châtain foncé aux yeux marron, entourés d'une vingtaine de personnes de tous âges, habillés légèrement, les accueilli.

- bienvenue voyageur! S'exclama joyeusement l'homme. Je suis Gordo, le chef de ce village. Je suis heureux de vous recevoir chez nous sur " Pioskania".  
Sga1 n'en revenait pas de cet accueil si chaleureux, mais ils restèrent sur leur garde.  
- merci pour votre accueil, je m'appelle Teyla Emmagan, voici le colonel Sheppard, le docteur Mackay et Ronon Dex,nous sommes sga1, nous venons de la cité Atlantis, nous sommes des voyageurs à la recherche de partenaires commerciaux.

- si vous souhaitez des fruits et des légumes, nous vous nous les donnerons avec plaisir, nous en avons en quantité.

-que voudrez-vous en échange demanda le colonel.

- pourquoi voudrions-nous quelque chose en échange ? Nous en avons largement assez pour nous tous, gâcher de la nourriture est péché, alors autant que vous en profitez.

- c'est aimable de votre part, Gordo, mais nous trouvons normal de vous donner quelque chose pour vous remercier. Expliqua Teyla.

- et bien, venez visiter notre village, ensuite goûter notre nourriture pour voir si cela vous convient, après nous verrons.

Gordo se tourna vers son peuple.

- Guérwin, Kestya je vous présente nos nouveaux amis, les membres de sga1. Membre de sga1, je vous présente mes enfants, mon fils Guérwin, et ma fille Kestya.

La jeune fille ne lâchait pas du regard le colonel Sheppard, elle s'avança même donner un baiser sur ses joues.

Rodney priait pour que le militaire craque, et que leur jeu s'arrête, mais à sa grande surprise, John sourit légèrement à la jeune fille, mais pas avec son sourire à la ''capitaine kirk''.

Mais l'étonnement de Rodney ne s'arrêta pas là, le fils du chef, vint à son tour l'embrassait sur les joues.

- mes chers amis, on dirait que mes enfants vous apprécient, ils vous choisissent comme compagnon de nuit.

- comme quoi ! s'écria le canadien.

- compagnon de nuit. Réitéra Gordo.

- sans vous manquez de respect, commença doucement Teyla, ce n'est pas envisageable pour mes amis.

- pourquoi ? demanda simplement le chef. Vous n'aimez pas librement sur votre planète.

- si, bien sûr, surtout lui. Dit Rodney en montrant John du doigt.

- alors pourquoi ne voulez vous pas être les compagnons d'une nuit de mes enfants ?

Rodney soupira, il devait se lancer, mais il ne le pu, quand le colonel l'enlaça.

- Rodney et moi sommes fiancés. Nous sommes unis par cet anneau, et je ne compte pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour mes nuits.

Rodney ne savait plus où se mettre, il était rouge écarlate.

- quel bel amour s'extasia Gordo, félicitation. Le repas que nous prendrons sera un honneur à votre amour. En attendant, je vous fais visiter notre village.

Toute la visite, John tenait la main de Rodney, et le tenait près de lui, car Guérwin, regardait encore un peu trop son scientifique à son goût.


	8. Première question

Si Rodney devait donner son impression sur la visite de ce village, ça serait " retour à l'année 68", " les babas cool sont de retour". Que ce soit dans la décoration, les couleurs, les habits, et même les mœurs. Ce qui l'avait rassuré, après l'avoir surpris, c'est que John, ne le lâchait pas, il lui tenait fermement la main, quand il ne le tenait pas par la hanche, pour le coller contre lui, dans certaine étroite ruelle.

Trois heures plus tard, la visite des jardins et des vergers, prit autant de temps que le village. Sga1 put reconnaitre que ce peuple ne manquait pas de nourriture et, si l'alliance se faisait, Atlantis ne manquerait pas de vivre d'ici et bien, avant un grand moment.  
Assis autour d'une grande table des plus garnies, sga1 parlait du traité, enfin Teyla parlait. Ronon était sur ses gardes, tant qu'il n'aurait pas quitté cette planète, il ne sera pas rassuré. Rodney, lui, essayait d'analyser sa situation. Il était blotti contre le torse de John. Ce dernier l'avait enlacé dés qu'ils s'étaient assis. Les mains de John étaient sur son ventre, il avait mis les siennes au-dessus, et automatiquement, ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts. John les lui caressait avec ses pouces. Comme pour prouver au fils du chef qu'il était sa propriété.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le militaire réagissait ainsi. Il avait pensé qu'il le laisserait un peu, cherchant des excuses pour rejoindre la fille du chef. Quoique, à leur arrivée, le militaire n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Pourtant la jeune fille était belle, et avait tout les atouts qu'aimait le colonel. Serait-il sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait gagner ce pari ?

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le scientifique, et de jolies rougeurs coloraient ses joues. Un gloussement rauque le sortit de ses pensées. Ronon les regardait et avait du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Et bien voyons ! Il ne manquait plus que le satédien se paie leurs têtes ! Mais d'un autre côté.

Rodney soupira.

- ça va mon cœur demanda le colonel ?

- oui chaton

Et voilà qu'il l'appelait chaton sans réfléchir maintenant, naturellement. Que lui arrivait-il ! Il devait avoir de la fièvre, il délirait c'est ça, où est Carson quand on en a besoin. !

**Sur Atlantis, un écossais éternua.**

Du côté du colonel.

John sourit intérieurement à ce surnom. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rodney saurait si bien jouer la comédie. Il aimait de plus en plus ce jeu, mais ce Guérwin l'énervait, il voulait lui prendre son jouet, et ça s'était hors de question. Enfant il devait partager avec son frère. Adulte, il ne prêtera pas son Rodney. Déjà qu'il devait faire attention à ce fichu médecin sadique écossais. Ce dernier tournait un peu trop autour de son fiancé. Il savait qu'ils étaient amis, mais il y avait des limites. C'était son Rodney, son jouet, sa peluche à lui.

Tout à ses pensées, le colonel serra un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps du canadien.

C'est la voix de Gordo qui les sortit tout les deux de leur pensées.

- Et bien mes amis, maintenant que nous avons vus les bases pour notre alliance, si nous fêtions ceci avec un bon repas, que vous goutiez ce que vous allez recevoir !

Le colonel se déplaça et s'assit auprès de son fiancé. Le fils du chef allait se placer au côté de Rodney, mais d'un coup d'œil, John ordonna à Ronon de prendre place. Ce dernier se retenait de rire. Le jeu entre ses deux partenaires l'amusait, mais il voyait bien que le colonel ne portait pas dans son cœur le fils du chef. Comment appeler les humains ce sentiment ? Jalousie. Il trouvait que le colonel était jaloux. Il avait eu raison de parier sur lui. Il ne perdrait pas le pari. Rodney se détendit en voyant le satédien à ses côtés.

Le repas se déroulait bien. La nourriture était délicieuse, ils faisaient une bonne alliance. Rodney fit tomber ce qui lui servait de serviette puis, au moment de la ramasser, Rodney vit un petit quelque chose, qui entraîna un étrange sentiment. Il se releva, et murmura à l'oreille de son fiancé.

- tu as vite perdu ton pari John, se laisser caresser par le pied de cette femme à un endroit très privé de ton anatomie, c'est de la tromperie.

Le colonel lui répondit de la même manière.

- Ce sera de la tromperie si ça me faisait quelque chose mais regarde, dit-il en pointant du menton son pantalon, aucune réaction.

Le colonel sourit, il passa un bras derrière le canadien, dans le creux de son dos.

- Serais tu jaloux ?

- Si je répondais oui ?

Le militaire se mordit les lèvres.

- Ne me regardes pas avec cette moue ou je vais te croquer.

-Croques-moi.

Le colonel sourit, il allait prouver à ce Guérwin, que Rodney était à lui, et à lui seul. Le sourire du militaire effraya le scientifique. Il avait encore dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas due. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire. Il allait étriper Zelenka en entrant, c'est lui qui lui avait dit de pousser le jeu. Lorne et Son Carson, lui avaient dit de jouer le jeu, mais le tchèque lui avait dit de l'approfondir pour amener le militaire à la défaite.

Le colonel posa sa main aux creux du dos de Rodney avant de la glisser lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, puis il amena cette dernière en avant. Un simple et chaste baiser. Lèvres contre lèvres.

- Ce soir, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir.

Puis il se remit correctement assis. Rodney fit de même. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas rougir furieusement.

A la fin du repas, SGA1 remercia leurs hôtes puis, ils partirent chez eux, sans oublier, pour le colonel, d'avoir remis gentiment à leur place les enfants du chef. De un, Rodney était à lui, et de deux, il ne supportait pas les avances comme celle qu'il avait eu de Kestya. Les trois autres membres de l'équipe avaient faillis mourir de rire en entendant cela, mais ils s'étaient retenus pour soutenir leur chef.

De retour sur Atlantis, après leur débriefing, où Ronon avait enfin pu rire à son bon vouloir sur les amoureux, l'équipe s'est dirigée vers l'infirmerie. Carson fit passer Rodney en dernier, comme il le souhaitait. Ce dernier avait presque dû menacer le colonel de couper l'eau chaude quand se serait son tour car il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec le médecin.

- Je n'en peux plus Carson, on s'est, enfin il m'a.

Rodney soupira.

- il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, un baiser rapide mais un baiser quand même. J'ai peur de me retrouver seul avec lui, ce jeu me dépasse.

Carson prit son ami dans ses bras.

- J'ai une question. Est-ce vraiment un jeu pour toi ?


	9. Révélation

Est-ce toujours un jeu pour moi ?

- Que veux-tu dire Carson ?

- Eh bien on se connaît depuis plusieurs années, plus que la plupart des gens ne le pensent.  
Ils se souriaient.

- Pourtant c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi perdu. Tu es un génie, tu sais faire face à des situations de crise, tu gères, malgré des moments d'angoisse, tu résolves tout.

En entrant dans leur quartier, Rodney se demandait si Carson n'avait pas un peu raison.

Il laissait John dormir en se collant à lui, il attendait même ce moment où le grand protecteur d'Atlantis se transformait en bébé koala. Il s'amusait à l'appeler chaton. Il avait aimé être dans ses bras et la chaleur de leurs mains entrelacées.

Et leur baiser, il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes malgré le temps passé.

Rodney se levait du lit où il s'était assis et retournait à l'infirmerie.  
Il agrippait Carson qui signait une fiche devant un patient et l'amenait dans son bureau.  
Il faisait les cent pas quand il s'asseyait sur ce qui ressemblait à un sofa, il soupirait et lâchait.

- je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de John.

Carson s'assied à ses côtés. Et lui tapotait affectueusement l'épaule.

- qu'est-ce que je vais faire Carson ? Ces fiançailles sont un accident, et un pari. Dans x mois, on redeviendra de simples collègues, peut être ami, mais tout sera finis. Pourquoi ça m'arrive?

Carson ému par la détresse de son meilleur ami, le prend dans ses bras. Rodney s'y laisse entrainer car seule Carson a le droit de le voir comme ça.

Ce soir-là, ils sont allés ensemble au mess. John n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, surtout quand ils ne se sont pas mis à sa table.

Tout en mangeant, le colonel regardait son fiancé

- quelque chose ne va pas Sheppard demanda en engloutissant son repas Ronon  
- non rien  
- vous n'êtes pas bien bavard  
- et c'est vous qui dites ça  
- votre fiancé vous manque dire le satédien en souriant

Le colonel ne répond rien mais ne lâche pas du regard Rodney, ronon tourne la tête.

- alors j'ai raison

Il riait.

- non juste d'habitude il vient avec nous et là, il reste avec Beckett.  
- vous êtes jaloux John s'amusa Teyla  
- non, ce n'est juste que

Il soupirait et se levait. Il passait devant Rodney espérant que ce dernier l'appelait mais rien.  
C'est en ronchonnant qu'il entrait dans leur quartier.  
Rodney l'avait vu, mais ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter pour le moment.

Près de deux heures plus tard, une bonne conversation avec Carson, Rodney entrait dans leur quartier. John était couché, mais avait laissé une veilleuse pour lui. Il allait vite dans la salle de bain se changer pour la nuit, puis allait au lit.  
À peine couché, John se mettait sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec moi pour souper ? Tu m'as trompé avec Beckett. Tu es mon fiancé, ne l'oublie par Rodney.

La voix sérieuse du colonel troublait le Canadien. Il posait une main sur le visage de ce dernier et caressait tendrement sa joue.

- John. Carson est mon meilleur ami. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Il ne s'est rien passé. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis ton fiancé.

John se laissait faire, il appréciait ces moments dans leur jeu, où Rodney se montrait tendre. Il devait avouer qu'il se perdait un peu quand il se faisait chouchouter.  
À son tour, sans vraiment le réaliser, il caressait le torse du canadien, tout en se positionnant de façon plus agréable.

- Tu lui as parlé de quoi à Beckett.

Rodney déplaçait sa main de la joue de John et la plaçait sur sa nuque.

- Et si je te disais que je lui ai parlé de toi.

John baissait sa main frôlant la ceinture de son fiancé, et aussi son visage, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Rodney. Il fondait son regard dans celui du Canadien.

- Je te répondrais que j'espère que tu lui as dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec toi car tu es amoureux de moi.

Puis il effleurait les lèvres de Rodney. Pour ensuite poser son visage dans le creux du cou du canadien. Il reniflait sa peau.

- Tu sens tellement bon.

Sa main passait sous le tee shirt de Rodney.

- John. Je croyais que c'était ta récompense au pari.

- Je veux un avant-goût.

Rodney les basculaient et se positionnait au-dessus de lui.

- Juste un léger avant-goût.

Il prenait en un léger effleurement possession des lèvres de John, avant de les capturer pour un baiser des plus époustouflants.  
Le baiser terminait, il se mettait sur le côté, dos à John.

-Bonne nuit chaton.


	10. Choix

Le colonel reprenait son souffle, puis ses esprits.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

John n'en revenait pas. Il avait voulu caresser le canadien. Et le baiser de ce dernier l'avait chamboulé. Il en voulait encore.

Cette nuit là le sommeil avait fuit le colonel, qui avait passé celle-ci à regarder son fiancé.

Il s'était donc levé le premier, s'était lavé et préparé avant de réveiller Rodney. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ce matin. Le baiser de la veille hantait sa mémoire de la plus exquise des manières. Il décidait donc de s'allonger à ses côtés, et de lui effleurer son bras.

- Mon cœur, c'est l'heure de se lever.

- Deux minutes chaton.

Si t'habitude ce surnom le fait sourire, ce matin, il le fait frissonner de plaisir.

- Mon cœur, on a une réunion pour la nouvelle mission, et ce matin pour le petit déjeuner, l'équipe nous a préparé quelque chose pour nos deux mois de fiançailles.

Rodney se mettait face à lui et lui souriait.

- Déjà deux mois.

John souriait. Rodney était adorable au réveil. Quoique depuis qu'ils étaient fiancés, il avait appris à connaître un aspect du canadien dont il ne se doutait pas.

- Oui deux mois mon cœur.

John caressait le visage de Rodney.

- Je vais ronronner si tu continues.

- J'aimerai voir ça. Mais tu dois te lever.

Le canadien prenait la main qui le caressait.

- Alors vaut mieux que tu arrêtes.

Il se levait et partait dans la salle de bain. John le regardait, enfin plutôt la partie basse de son anatomie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le canadien le rejoignait, ils partaient donc ensemble au mess. Mais avant de quitter la chambre, le militaire n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voler un baiser timide au scientifique.

En arrivant au mess, ils se faisaient bandés les yeux, automatiquement, ils sont entrelacés leurs doigts. On les dirigeait dans un lieu inconnu, mais vu l'odeur, c'était le balcon. On leur ôtait leurs bandeaux, et une surprise les attendait. Une jolie table aux chandelles avec leurs mets préférés.

-La réunion a été repoussé de deux heures, profitez bien de votre déjeuner en amoureux expliqua Teyla en un doux sourire.

La jeune femme entrait dans le mess laissant les deux fiancés. John tirait sa chaise à Rodney.

-Mon cœur.

Rodney lui souriait tout en s'asseyant.

- Merci chaton.

Le militaire se plaçait face à lui.

- à nos deux mois chaton. Lui disait-il en portant un toast.

John le regardait, il était si craquant quand il souriait. Le militaire se secouait la tête à cette constatation.

- à nos deux mois mon cœur.

Ils déjeunaient en parlant de tout et de rien, comme chaque matin. Le seul changement, c'était les gestes, les effleurements des mains, des doigts, des pieds. Bien sûr, ils en avaient depuis qu'ils jouaient aux fiancés, mais c'était la première fois où ces gestes faisaient battre précipitamment le cœur de John.

Après le petit déjeuner, main dans la main, ils s'en allaient à la salle de réunion.

- Félicitation pour vos deux mois leur souhaitait Elisabeth à leurs arrivées.

- Merci leur répondaient ils ensemble.

Ils s'asseyaient à côté, et la réunion pouvait commencer.

- L'équipe de Rodney à trouver l'adresse d'une autre porte. Nous avons fais les premières vérifications. Une jeune femme enceinte a répondu à notre appel, c'est pour cette raison que le docteur Beckett viendra avec vous.

John avait vu les sourires et les regards entre Rodney et Beckett. Une drôle de sensation naissait de nouveau dans son ventre à cette vue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Rodney dans ses bras et criait que Rodney était à lui.

La réunion se finissait, la mission avait lieu vingt minutes plus tard. John prenait la main de Rodney pour le retenir dans la salle tant que tout le monde n'était pas sorti. Puis il le tournait vers lui.

- Tu as l'air heureux que le doc vienne avec nous.

Rodney était surpris de nouveau par le sérieux du colonel, alors il l'embrassait à la commissure des lèvres.

- Tu es mon fiancé, et tu es le seul que j'appelle chaton.

John posait sa main libre sur la joue de Rodney.

- Je l'espère.

Il lui donnait à son tour un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis après un regard, ils se donnaient un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Baiser rompu par Teyla qui les appelait.

OoOoOoOoO

Sga1 venait d'arriver sur la nouvelle planète. La jeune femme enceinte se présentait, elle était la femme du chef, Léonilia. Le docteur Beckett lui expliquait son rôle et elle était heureuse de pouvoir savoir si son bébé allait bien. Elle les conduisait au village. C'étaient des gens simples, le chef arrivait avec les autres hommes des champs. Il les accueillait chaleureusement, et il était lui aussi heureux de savoir que son bébé allait bien, ils avaient déjà perdu en enfant, donc voir un médecin le rassurait. L'équipe de Sheppard étaient reçus comme des rois. John et Rodney n'étaient pas les seuls hommes en couple, et les villageois dans leur cas, les trouvaient adorable ensemble. Il s étaient même jaloux de leur bague, sga 1 leur avaient alors dit que lors de leur alliance, ils leur en apporteront aussi s'ils voulaient. Les villageois en couple étaient ravis de cette nouvelle.

Une pointe d'activité attirait l'attention de Rodney, deux villageois l'accompagnaient, mais il refusait que John l'accompagne. Il ne risquait rien. Après un petit baiser volé, Rodney quittait le village.

Carson voyait en ce départ une pause pour le cœur de Rodney. Il avait vu la possession du colonel. Les gestes de ce dernier envers le canadien, il se doutait que le jeu avait été largement dépassé. Il ne manquait plus que le colonel le comprenne, mais en tant que militaire américain, il avait peur qu'il rejette cette possibilité.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le reste de sga1 et les villageois rigolaient en parlant du traité, ils se sont fait encercler.

- Colonel Sheppard, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Le militaire serre les dents.

- Kolya.

L'équipe se faisait désarmer.

- Où est notre cher Docteur Mckay ?

- Je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous ne le toucherez pas.

Kolya frappe John.

- Où est le docteur Mckay.

- plutôt mourir que de vous le dire.

Kolya sourit.

- je vous tuerai de toute façon.

Il pointe son arme sur le front de Sheppard quand il entend.

- Kolya je suis là ! Laissez-le !

Rodney s'avançait vers eux.

- Je suis là, laissez mon équipe, et ces gens.

Kolya enlève son arme du front de Sheppard, et sourit.

- Vous êtes le seul que je veux docteur.

- Alors laissez-les partir tous à travers la porte.

John regardait Rodney, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, il avait peur de comprendre ce que faisait son fiancé.

Kolya s'avançait vers Rodney, et lui caressait la joue. John se lèvait mais on le braquait.

- ne le touchez pas Kolya !

- laissez les partir dit Rodney d'une voix calme

Kolya se tourne vers son bras droit.

- Que l'un d'eux fasse leur code, laissez les partir.

Teyla fait le code et passe la porte des étoiles, suivit par le peuple de la planète, de Ronon, et Beckett. Sheppard restait. Il regardait Rodney. Ce dernier s'avançait vers lui avec accord de Kolya. Il lui prenait le visage entre ses mains. Et lui donnait un baiser. Un vrai baiser.

- Je t'aime.

Puis il le poussait vers le vortex.


	11. Compréhension

En arrivant sur Atlantis, Ronon et Carson retenaient Sheppard qui voulait retourner dans le vortex, il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler : Rodney !

Quand Elisabeth arrivait dans la salle d'embarquement, Sheppard lui demande presque en état de crise de repartir de suite pour retrouver son canadien, mais elle refuse.

- Je vous en prie Elisabeth ! C'est Kolya qui le retient ! On ignore ce qu'il lui veut mais Kolya n'est pas un tendre.

- Je suis désolée Colonel, mais ça peut être un piège, et puis, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils soient restés sur cette planète. Allons en salle de briefing pour parler de ce peuple que vous avez ramené et me raconter toute l'histoire.

John regardait le vortex fermé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il s'en voulait d'être ici, de n'avoir rien fait pour Rodney, pour l'attirer à lui quand il l'avait poussé.

Une main sur son épaule le sortait de ses pensées. Teyla lui parlait.

- Colonel, Elisabeth nous attend.

Sans répondre, le colonel la suivait.

Deux heures plus tard, après le débriefing et le passage à l'infirmerie, John se rendait dans leur quartier. Il n'avait rien dit pendant la réunion, il revoyait la scène sans arrêt, surtout les gestes de Kolya envers son Rodney. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point Kolya voulait son Rodney. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il le retrouverait coûte que coûte.

Les jours passaient, et l'humeur du colonel s'aggravait. Il était souvent irascible, en colère. Il ne dormait plus passant son temps derrière Radek et son équipe pour qu'ils trouvent l'adresse où Kolya a amené le canadien. Et quand les scientifiques se reposaient, car ils étaient humains, lui, le colonel tournait comme un lion en cage dans Atlantis.

Au bout d'un mois de recherche non constructive, et de crise du colonel, Elisabeth à bout après avoir reçu les plaintes contre le militaire, demande au docteur Beckett de s'en occuper. De le faire dormir de force s'il le faut.

Carson allait demander de l'aide du major Lorne. Depuis la disparition de son ami, le militaire et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Il le soutenait. Car le colonel n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Rodney est le meilleur ami du médecin. Et ce dernier repense à sa dernière conversation avec son ami. Mais il se fait aussi du souci pour sa santé.

Donc avec l'aide du major, l'écossais compte faire une piqure de sédatif au colonel. Le moment fut épique, surtout quand le major a du ceinturé le colonel, mais à présent ce dernier dormait dans leur quartier.

C'est léger, doux, et je me sens bien.

- tu me chatouilles chaton

- Rodney ?

- quelqu'un d'autre t'appelles chaton ? Attention je vais être jaloux.

John le tenait dans ses bras, il le serre un peu plus fort.

- Tu es là.

Rodney lui caressait le dos, puis le visage. Il l'embrassait tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime

Puis il le poussait.

John se réveillait seul, serrant contre lui le coussin de Rodney. Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Il y avait cru. Il humait l'odeur de son homme. Son homme, oui, Rodney était son homme. Il regardait son alliance, comprenant enfin ses sentiments.

Il se levait, et décidait d'aller prendre une douche. Il se servait du gel douche de son homme, mais s'en ai rendu compte qu'après. Les larmes glissaient à nouveaux sur ses joues. En sortant, il se décidait de mettre le tee shirt de nuit de Rodney et de s'allonger. Le sommeil l'attrapait et le faisait plonger dans une nuit sans rêve, mais reposante, bercée par l'odeur de son fiancé.

Dans les quartiers du médecin écossais, ce dernier évacuait lui aussi le stress en pleurant. Toute la base savait qu'il était fragile, émotif, mais il ne pleurait jamais devant les autres, seul Rodney l'avait déjà vu pleuré.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Carson était dans son bureau, le colonel vient le voir.

- asseyez-vous colonel ? Vous m'en voulez pour la piqure ?

John avait un petit sourire

- oui, mais vous risquez de m'en faire une autre, alors je me vengerais seulement sur Lorne

- pauvre major sourit tendrement l'écossais, alors que voulez vous ?

Le colonel regardait son alliance, Carson avait vu son regard, mais ne disait rien.

- vous savez ce qu'il ressent pour moi ? Vous êtes amis. Et je pense, non je suis sûr de…

Carson le coupe

- vous lui direz à lui, car vous allez le retrouver. Il a le droit d'être le premier à l'entendre non ?

L'écossais lui sourit, le militaire répond à ce sourire.

- il vous l'a dit en premier pourtant.

- Rodney n'est pas l'homme que tout le monde pense, et je pense que vous l'avez compris en vivant avec lui.

John acquiesce.

- il est plus fragile qu'il en a l'air, il a besoin de se confier et comme vous l'avez dit, je suis son ami.

Voyant l'air défait de John.

- vous allez le retrouver, vous serez son chaton et lui votre cœur.

John sourit franchement.

- merci Beckett

- je vous en prie.

John quitte le bureau de l'écossais, plus léger. Carson souhaitait encore plus retrouver son ami à présent.

Les semaines passaient, sans résultat. C'est donc un peu blasé que l'équipe de Sheppard et Lorne partaient pour les nouvelles coordonnées trouvaient par Radek et son équipe.

La planète avait l'air inhabité, les deux équipes allaient repartir quand ils entendirent une explosion. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à la source de l'explosion. Le cœur du colonel bondit de joie en voyant Rodney. Ronon et Lorne le retenaient car il allait courir vers lui. Rodney était pâle, il saignait au visage, sur ses bras. Et Kolya le serrait fort pour le faire avancer après l'avoir frappé.

Rodney trifouillait quelque chose dans ces mains, puis quand il fut dans un creux prés de la montagne, il appuie dessus, une deuxième explosion se fait et ils sont pris, les génis et Rodney dedans.

John pars en courant pour enlever les pierres et sauver son fiancé.


	12. Retrouvaille

Rodney se sentait plus léger de lui avoir dit. Il ignorait s'il le reverrait. Mais au moins il saurait.

Kolya l'avait empoigné et dirigeait dans le vortex vers un lieu inconnu.

En restant avec le génii, le canadien s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les génii avaient trouvé une source ressemblant au naquadria, et Kolya voulait qu'il fabrique des bombes. Pour gagner du temps, il avait dit qu'il y en aurait pas assez pour une grande bombe, Kolya l'avait cru, mais l'avait obligé de creuser pour en trouver plus.

Il avait mit plus de trois semaines avec quatre autres géniis à découvrir assez de naquadria pour une bombe standard. La nuit, Kolya l'obligeait à faire des tests, ce qui faisait qu'il ne dormait jamais, ou peu.

Lors des fouilles, Rodney se blessait, il en pouvait plus. Certes Kolya le faisait boire et le nourrissait, mais pas assez et surtout, le canadien avait peur de faire une allergie.

Ce qui le maintenait debout, c'est John. Penser à l'homme qu'il aimait. Son alliance était son soutient.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins il croyait au fait que John et son équipe le retrouverait.

C'est pour ça, qu'en étant sur la même planète depuis quelques temps, il avait repéré un flanc en creux de montagne, bon pour un éboulement. La nuit les gardes ne faisait pas trop attention à lui, il en profitait pour créer une bombe miniature mais tout aussi puissante. Et lors des expéditions pour déterrer le minerai, il plaçait les charges.

Ce jour là, était le grand jour, ça faisait deux mois qu'il était prisonnier. Il repense à ses deux mois de fiançailles. John lui manquait, et c'est à lui qui pensait quand il appuyait sur la télécommande avant l'éboulement.

Les deux équipes déblayaient les pierres, Lorne avait appelé Atlantis pour faire venir une équipe médicale.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, John trouvait enfin son fiancé. Son pouls était faible, mais il en avait un. Carson était là et faisait tout pour stabiliser Rodney pour le passage dans le vortex.

John ne lâchait pas la main gauche de Rodney, c'est grâce à son alliance qu'il l'a retrouvé et il ne comptait pas la lâché avant bien longtemps.

Carson n'avait rien dit, il savait que John avait besoin de ce contact, et puis sa main gauche n'était pas abîmé, comme si Rodney l'avait protégé, ou en tout cas, protégé son alliance.

Sheppard ne quittait des yeux le visage de son fiancé. Il attendait à tout moment de voir ses yeux bleus le regarder, et sa bouche aux lèvres tombantes lui sourire.

Une main sur son épaule le sort de son observation, c'est Beckett.

- il est stable, on le ramène sur Atlantis

Il lui faisait un doux sourire rassurant.

- d'accord

Mais pendant le trajet, que ce soit jusqu'à la porte ou jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le militaire n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du scientifique.

Deux jours qui le veillaient. Le colonel n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

Carson venait de rentrer dans la chambre du canadien pour changer les perfusions et vérifier ses constances.

- comment va-t-il ?

- bien rassurez-vous, il va bientôt se réveiller et critiquer mes pratiques vaudou

Carson souriait en disant ça, il l'espérait du fond du cœur entendre son ami lui dire ça et ça ne ratait pas.

- tu avoues enfin que tu fais du vaudou

- Rodney !

Le canadien ouvre les yeux, et faisait un petit sourire à Carson, puis il tournait la tête sentant une pression sur sa main gauche.

Carson les laissait pour prévenir les autres que leur canadien préféré était réveillé.

- John, tu m'as retrouvé

Le militaire retenait ses larmes et lui sourit.

- je préfère quand tu m'appelles chaton. Je n'allais pas abandonner mon fiancé.

Ils se souriaient.

- Rodney, j'aimerai que tu saches que, mon cœur je

- Rodney !

Un accent pire que celui de l'écossais écorchait les oreilles du canadien. Il adorait Carson et son accent, mais l'accent tchèque il avait du mal.

Ronon, Teyla, Elisabeth et Radek l'encerclaient. John en profitait pour sortir dans le couloir et lâcher ses larmes, c'est une main compatissante et un sourire satisfait qu'il lui ait fait comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas, son Rodney était vivant, et il allait bien.

Cette nuit là, le colonel Sheppard dormait sa tête posée sur leurs mains enlacées, où brillé leur lien sacré.


	13. Nouveau départ

Petit à petit, Rodney allait mieux. Il adorait taquiner Carson du fait que ce dernier avait avoué être médecin vaudou, et Carson même s'il râlait devant lui, souriait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

John passait tout son temps à l'infirmerie, et ne la quittait juste pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il mangeait avec Rodney, lui apportant en cachette des chocolats. Rodney remerciait toujours son fiancé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, comme un sourire, ou une part de son gâteau préféré. Ces attentions touchées énormément John.

Neuf jours après son retour sur Atlantis, Rodney quittait l'infirmerie. Il avançait main dans la main avec John pour rejoindre leur quartier. La première chose qu'a fait Rodney c'est de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il remarquait en mettant son tee shirt de nuit qu'il avait l'odeur de John. Il souriait, se mordait la lèvre inférieure et rougissait. Il avait manqué à son fiancé.

Il retournait dans la chambre, John était assis sur le lit et avait l'air pensif. Il s'approchait lentement et s'asseyait à ses côtés.

- à quoi tu penses chaton ?

John sortait de ses pensées.

- à toi mon cœur

John se mettait sur le côté et caressait le visage de Rodney.

- chéri, j'ai besoin de savoir, est ce que Kolya t'a touché, enfin est ce qu'il a osé …

Rodney lui sourit.

- Non, ces seuls gestes envers moi étaient des coups.

Le militaire se rapprochait et déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Ils restaient ainsi un long moment, sous la couverture. Un tendre moment, qui était si doux, que berçait par l'odeur du militaire, Rodney s'était endormi.

John caressait le dos de son canadien, et respirait son odeur, il était bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, John se réveillait heureux, il tenait dans ces bras Rodney, et il n'avait plus l'intention de le lâcher. Alors, quand il voyait les yeux bleus de son fiancé, il fondait sur sa bouche pour un baiser mais sa radio se mettait à grésiller.

John soupirait et répondait.

- Sheppard

- le Général O Neill vous demande

- j'arrive

John regardait son fiancé.

- désolé, on déjeune ensemble ?

- oui, on se rejoint au mess

- ça ira pour y aller seul ?

- je vais bien mieux chaton, à tout à l'heure.

Sheppard partait donc pour la salle des ordinateurs, où le Général est en communication.

Sur Terre…

Après son entretien avec le colonel Sheppard, le général O'Neill, sortait de son bureau et tombait sur le docteur Jackson.

- Daniel, voudriez vous venir avec moi sur Atlantis ?

- et comment Jack, depuis que je veux y aller ?

Après l'enthousiasme, la méfiance.

- en quelle occasion Jack ?

- une mission pour aller voir une nouvelle planète, de très bon allié pour nos membres sur Atlantis.

- j'en serai ravie

- par contre, je vais vous gifler sur cette planète

- et pour quelles raisons ?

Jack sourit.

- vous le serez sur place, allez préparer vos bagages.

Sur Atlantis …

Après son débriefing avec le général, John avait courut jusqu'au mess pour son déjeuner avec Rodney, mais ce dernier arrivait en même temps que lui.

- ça va ? Tu n'as pas été bien ?

Rodney souriait.

- si, mais je connais le temps d'une conversation avec le général, alors j'ai un peu trainé au lit.

John souriait à son tour.

- tu as bien fait, allons manger.

Leur premier déjeuner au mess depuis des mois, mais leurs petites habitudes avaient repris actualité. Effleurements, caresses, rythmé ce déjeuner. Ronon et Teyla étaient heureux de retrouver leur scientifique et leur colonel.

Au fil des jours, d'autres habitudes avaient reprises, comme pour Rodney de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, à John de se faire battre pendant les entrainements par Teyla et Ronon.

Le soir, au moment du coucher, ils se racontaient leur journée et s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un chaste baiser.

ϖϖϖϖϖϖϖϖϖ

Deux semaines que Rodney avait quitté l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, Sga1 allait partir en mission. L'équipe du sergent Marker s'était aperçue que le peuple de PL29XP78, se servait d'artéfact ancien comme décoration, sans en savoir la valeur. Le sergent avait donc demandé au chef du village si d'autres voyageurs comme lui pouvaient venir pour voir ces objets. Il avait accepté. C'est ainsi que Sga1 avait une mission simple, pour un nouveau départ.

Malgré que ce soit une banale visite, John avait peur pour Rodney, il ne souhaitait pas revivre ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux mois. Rodney pareil.

Au moment du départ, Rodney et John étaient surpris mais heureux de constater que l'équipe de Lorne et le docteur Beckett venaient eux aussi.

ϖϖϖϖϖϖϖϖϖ

Sur PL29XP78, ils étaient accueillit par le chef du village nommé Gurg, un homme grand, carré d'épaule, souriant, la description même du « bon vivant », de sa fille Gwenia, une jeune femme aux cheveux de couleurs flamboyantes, aux yeux sombre, et la taille fine, qui avait déjà porté son dévolu sur le colonel Sheppard vu les regards insistant qu'elle lui lançait. Mais ce dernier ne le remarquait pas, obnubilait pas son canadien.

La journée venait de passer et le sergent Marker avait raison, plusieurs artéfact servaient à ce peuple de décoration ou encore d'ustensile de cuisine. Rodney était à la limite de la syncope quand il voyait ce genre de choses, John et Carson, ainsi que les autres connaissant le scientifique, et sachant ce qu'il avait vécu, étaient heureux de retrouver leur Mckay.

Ils étaient devant une grande table garni de met délicieux. Le repas du soir se passait à merveille. Le chef Gurg leur avait même proposé de passer la nuit, et ils avaient tous accepté avec joie, éreinté de leur journée.

Le chef Gurg et Rodney s'étaient découvert un point commun, ils étaient tout deux allergiques aux agrumes.

Rodney et John partageaient leur chambre, tout comme Lorne et Carson. Rodney était le premier à être dans la chambre. Il s'assoupissait quand John se glissait à son tour dans les draps et le serrait dans ses bras.

Une si belle journée qui finissait dans l'allégresse, qui pouvait se douter que le réveil serait si ténébreux.


	14. Premier baiser

Le soleil montrait à peine le bout de son nez, que Rodney et John se faisaient réveiller et tirer du lit par les gardes du village et se faisaient amener devant le chef. Le reste des membres d'Atlantis arrivaient en suite. Quand tout le monde étaient réunis, le chef parlait.

- colonel, je vous reçois avec sympathie chez moi, et vous en profitez pour faire des avances à ma fille et même la forcer à certaine choses, comment osez vous !

- je n'ai rien fait Gurg, votre fille a voulu m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé.

- repoussé ? Vous avez voulu prendre possession de mon corps.

- vous mentez

Ce n'était pas le colonel qui avait répondu. Le chef Gurg regardait à présent le docteur Mckay. Il triturait ses mains, signe de stress, et John le regardait surpris mais le cœur battant la chamade.

-et bien j'attends s'impatientait le chef Gurg. Dîtes moi la raison qui vous fait dire que ma fille s'est méprise sur votre colonel dit durement le chef.

Rodney enlaçait les doigts de la main gauche du militaire avec ceux de sa main droite.

- John et moi sommes un couple.

- un couple ? Demandait surpris et surtout ne comprenant pas le chef.

- nous sommes fiancés

- mensonge s'écriait la jeune Gwenia, comment un homme comme lui peut être avec un homme comme vous

John qui regardait avec tendresse Rodney, vit la lueur de tristesse et de douleur passait sur son visage aux paroles de la fille du chef. Ça le révoltait, qui était-elle pour dire des choses pareilles, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la voix tranchante de Rodney résonnait.

-il est vrai que je suis insultant, sarcastique, impatient, critique envers tout et n'importe quoi, arrogant, caustique, ironique, borné, je n'ai pas un physique des plus gracieux, mais je suis confortable et douillé, John dort toute les nuits en se serrant contre moi. Nous ne sommes pas un beau couple, mais nous sommes fiancés, la preuve en est ces anneaux.

Il leur montrait leurs mains jointes où l'anneau de John brillait ainsi que sa main libre.

-ça ne signifie pas que vous … commençait la jeune fille, mais la fin de sa phrase mourait dans sa gorge en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Rodney avait prit entre ses mains le visage de John et l'embrassait tendrement, amoureusement. De son côté le militaire, avait glissé ses mains dans le creux du dos du scientifique et le caressait lentement.

Le reste de l'équipe les regardé en souriant, certains les enviant, mais pas dégouté. Pour eux, ce n'était pas un jeu, ils étaient fais pour être ensemble. Le rôle de chef du colonel n'en était pas touché.

Rodney quittait les lèvres et les bras de John, mais gardait sa main dans la sienne.

Gwenia n'en revenait pas, elle avait la bouche entre ouverte. Le chef lui éclatait d'un rire fort.

- et bien, mes amis, ça s'appelle de l'amour ça ! Nous espérons que le peuple d'Atlantis ne nous en voudra pas pour cette méprise.

- non Gurg, aucun problème s'exclamait Sheppard, encore émoustillait par son baiser avec le canadien.

- toi par contre ma fille, tu dois des excuses à nos invités

- mais père

- tu seras une honte pour moi si tu ne le fais pas grondait- il

Gwenia vexait s'excuser et s'en allait. Le chef invitait les membres d'Atlantis pour un petit déjeuner.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient chez eux avec pleins d'artéfacts, qui passaient leur journée entre les mains de Rodney, Radek et leur équipe de scientifique.

Le soir venu, John venait chercher son fiancé, il l'enlaçait aux yeux de tous, sans honte, et les autres avaient l'habitude. Mais vu l'heure, il ne restait que Radek et Rodney.

- tu dois venir manger chéri, il se fait tard, tu as passé ta journée ici, Carson va me trucider s'il sait que je t'ai laissé travailler sans halte.

Radek souriait.

- le colonel a raison, allez vous reposez Rodney, je finis le rapport de cet artéfact et j'irai aussi au mess, je commence à avoir faim.

Rodney soupirait.

- eh bien, d'accord, à demain Radek.

- à demain les amoureux

John et Rodney partaient en rougissant mais se tenant la main.

Après une demi-heure de souper, ils rejoignaient leur quartier. Rodney était passé en premier pour se changer, puis s'était au tour de John. Quand se dernier se préparait, Rodney repensait au baiser qu'il avait donné au colonel le matin même, et à se déclaration il y a plus de deux mois. John n'en avait pas parlé. Mais il était à ses petits soins. Pitié ou sentiment ? Il devait savoir.

Il attendait que le colonel s'allongeait à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait rien dire que le militaire avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- merci t'avoir cru en moi. Je n'ai rien fait avec cette fille. Ce n'est pas par rapport au pari, mais parce que je t'aime. J'ai cru devenir dingue quand tu étais, enfin, ces deux mois sans toi m'ont fait comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il caressait le visage de son fiancé.

- je t'aime Rodney.

Le canadien se mordait la lèvre inférieure, son cœur battait à toute allure. Et la voix un peu prise par l'émotion.

- moi aussi je t'aime

John se penchait à nouveau sur les lèvres de Rodney et les prenait en un tendre et amoureux baiser. Rodney passait ses mains dans le dos de son fiancé et le caressait lentement.

John se mettait sur son fiancé tout en gardant les lèvres de Rodney contre les siennes, il en profitait même pour approfondir le baiser. Il glissait une main sous le tee shirt de Rodney et glissait ses lèvres dans le cou de son fiancé.

Le canadien commençait à avoir une respiration saccadée sous le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses du militaire.


	15. amour

Le canadien commençait à avoir une respiration saccadée sous le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses du militaire. John embrassait le cou de Rodney, caressant ses hanches sous son tee shirt. Mais le bout de tissu le gênait, il lui enlevait. Le vêtement au sol, les lèvres de l'américain reprenaient possession de la peau du torse de Rodney. Il suçotait sa peau, descendant jusqu'au nombril. Ses mains caressaient les cuisses de son canadien. Il le voulait, le désirait tellement. Il lui descendait son pantalon et son boxer, sans jamais quitté son bas ventre de ses lèvres. La respiration du canadien était de plus en plus saccadées. Elle se stoppait un instant quand John prenait son membre en bouche, il en gémissait quand il pouvait de nouveau prendre une respiration. Il glissait une main dans les cheveux de son brun. Jamais gâterie n'avait été aussi agréable, le faisant trembler de plaisir de tout le corps. Au moment où il sentait la délivrance arrivait, il gémissait le nom de son homme. Ce dernier glissait le long de son corps pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Pendant sa caresse buccale, le militaire avait préparé tendrement son fiancé pour qu'il puisse le recevoir sans trop de douleur. Perdu dans son plaisir, Rodney avait juste aimé.

John se levait un instant, rendant nerveux le canadien, mais quand il voyait le brun se déshabiller, son désir de lui reprenait de la vigueur.

Le militaire se rallongeait sur lui et prenait de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, John se plaçait entre les jambes de son homme et commençait à le pénétrer.

Rodney quittait ses lèvres pour pencher en arrière sa tête sous l'effet de son intrusion. John en profitait pour s'attaquer à son cou et caressait son membre.

Le canadien reprenait une respiration normale mais qui se saccadait sous les gémissements de plaisir qu'il émettait quand le militaire ondulait en lui. Ses mains parcouraient le dos de son homme, le caressant de la nuque, passant par la colonne vertébrale, le creux des reins pour finir sur son fessier musclé.

John gémissait lui aussi. Il avait toujours admiré la façon dont Rodney faisait danser ses doigts, il avait déjà imaginé ce que ça ferait de les sentir sur lui, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon. Il faillit jouir rien qu'en sentant la douceur de ces doigts sur son corps.

Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts, et leur prénoms furent crier en même temps que la jouissance les terrassée.

Ils se souriaient tendrement, Rodney caressant le visage de John, essoufflés de leur étreinte. Mais leur souffle reprenait un rythme différé quand le canadien embrassait la peau de son fiancé, caressant de ses doigts agiles la peau bronzé et luisant de sueur de son homme et que ce dernier, entamait de nouveaux coups de reins.

Quand les soleils se levaient sur Atlantis, ils éclairaient un militaire blottit dans les bras d'un scientifique, tout deux nus, un sourire aux lèvres.

John se réveillait en sentant de douces caresses dans son dos, il souriait sur la peau de Rodney qui savait qu'il venait de se réveiller.

- Bonjour chaton

John pose un baiser sur le torse de Rodney avant de se relever un peu et d'embrasser sur les lèvres, dans un tendre baiser son fiancé.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- bien dormi ?

John sourit.

- oui très bien, j'avais le meilleur oreiller au monde.

Rodney se met à rire doucement, ce qui faisait battre encore plus le cœur du militaire. Troublait par l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, langoureusement, amoureusement.

C'est main dans la main, après un réveil et une douche sensuelle, que les amoureux se sont dirigés vers le mess.

Teyla et Ronon n'étant pas là, ils se sont mis avec Carson et Lorne. Rodney en profitait pour voir si son intuition était bonne, et que ces deux messieurs étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. John lui n'aimait pas voir son fiancé proche du médecin, malgré que ce dernier soit juste son ami, il le savait, et puis depuis cette nuit sa relation avec Rodney avait évolué, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur complicité. Et le pire était quand Rodney et Beckett se sont touchés les mains presque tendrement. Il devenait dingue. Mais à son grand étonnement, c'est le major Lorne qui avait réagi avant lui en dégageant la main du canadien et prenant celle de l'écossais dans la sienne.

Rodney se mit à rire.

- enfin ! Alors comme ça tu me caches des choses Carson ?

Lorne et Beckett rougissaient.

- non Rodney, juste on ne pouvait pas en parler à cause de cette loi et

- mais on est ami non ? Tu aurais pu me le dire comme je t'ai dis pour moi non ?

Carson lui souriait

- Oui on est ami, et je te l'aurai mais je ne sais pas quand

John de son côté regardait Evan

- alors comme ça, vous et le docteur Beckett

- oui monsieur, je sais que je mérite la cours martiale mais

- du calme major, le Général O'neill va venir faire une annonce, mais je vous le dis en premier, la loi du DADT est abrogée, nous sommes libre d'aimer qui nous voulons et nous pouvons le crier sur les toits, et puis comme me la dit le Général, nous sommes sur Atlantis, cette loi nous a jamais concerné.

Il lui fit un sourire complice puis regardait son homme.

Rodney heureux pour eux, posait une question qui fit rire John vu les rougeurs qu'elle provoquait chez les deux amants cachés.

- alors ? chimaku c'est pour quand ?

Et oui, gentiment le canadien leur demandait quand ils allaient se fiancer.

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils entamaient la journée.

Mais pour John la journée était longue sans son tendre Rodney. Il savait que ce dernier avait du travail, mais depuis la nuit dernière, depuis qu'il s'est avoué à lui-même qu'il était amoureux du canadien, il avait toujours besoin de le voir, de lui voler un baiser, de le serrer dans ses bras.

A midi, il savait que son homme ne lâcherait pas son labo, alors il lui apportait à manger. Radek le voyant s'éclipsait pour les laisser seul.

Rodney était concentré, il ne voyait rien, mais quand il sentait deux bras l'enlaçaient, il lâchait ses analyses d'artéfact.

- tu joues au room service chaton

- c'est le seul moyen pour que je te voie mon cœur

Rodney enlace ses doigts avec ceux du militaire. Ce dernier embrassait son homme dans le cou.

- on s'est vu ce matin

- mais tu me manques

Rodney se tourne dans ses bras, et l'embrasse tendrement, puis lui sourit.

- je ne te savais pas romantique.

- tu ne m'avais jamais vu amoureux. Je t'aime Rodney

- moi aussi je t'aime John

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau tendrement, jusqu'à ce que la radio du militaire grésille, Elisabeth voulait le voir.


	16. Romance

Après un dernier baiser, John rejoins Elisabeth.

- Le Général O'neill m'a demandé de convoquer la délégation de Chimaku, car il aimerait s'y rendre. Ainsi le maoh sera là lors de l'annonce officielle que le général va faire. J'aimerai en cette occasion, que vous ameniez Teyla et certains membres de l'équipe de botanique sur la planète E675, pour récupérer de belles fleurs pour décorer notre Atlantis.

- Elisabeth, les botanistes ? vraiment? dit-il en soupirant.

- cette planète est un lieu de marché aussi, vous pourriez trouver un présent pour Rodney dit elle avec un petit sourire

John se lève

- on part quand

Elisabeth était fière d'elle

- dans la demi-heure.

John salue la dirigeante et sort de son bureau. Il prévient par radio Rodney qu'il quitte Atlantis quelques heures.

- Sois prudent John, fais bien attention

Rodney avait peur, il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui.

- Je te le promets.

John voulait aller au laboratoire pour serrer Rodney dans ses bras et le rassurer, mais il n'en avait pas le temps.

- Je t'aime Rodney

- Je t'aime aussi John

Le temps d'absence de John, était terriblement long pour Rodney, il avait peur. Peur de vivre à nouveau le drame d'être séparé de lui, pour un temps illimité. Radek voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et même ayant peur de la tempête Mckay, il lui propose d'aller se reposer. A sa grande surprise le canadien acceptait.

Rodney tournait dans leur quartier quand la porte s'ouvrait enfin sur le militaire. Il ne lui laissa à peine le temps de rentrer, qu'il lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

John sourit contre ses lèvres et quand il pouvait parler.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Rodney rougit, mais il avait eu si peur.

- ça s'est bien passé ?

- oui, Teyla et les botaniques ont rempli mon pauvre jumper

Rodney sourit

- dois-je être jaloux de ton jumper ?

Le militaire l'enlace tendrement

- non, quoique

Il lui prend un baiser. Puis un autre. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Elisabeth le appelles pour une réunion avant l'arrivée du peuple de Chimaku et du Général.

Ils parlaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand l'alarme se déclenche.

- madame, il y a un problème avec la porte dit Chuck.

-Rod commença la chef

Mais elle ne put finir de parler que déjà le canadien partait en direction de la salle de commande en disant

- j'y vais Elisabeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un quart d'heure qu'il s'époumonait sur kavanaugh, cet idiot, avait lancé, sans permission et sans vérification, un diagnostic de la porte, ce qui avait bloqué la porte des étoiles. Rodney et Zelenka avaient bataillé plus de deux heures, d'un circuit à un autre, d'un ordinateur à un autre, avant d'arriver à tout régler.

Après vérification que la porte fonctionné à nouveau, le canadien était partit au laboratoire dire deux mots, à son andouille de subalterne.

- Rodney, il est temps d'y aller, la délégation va arriver. Tu finiras tes brimades plus tard dit d'un ton doux le militaire.

- tu as raison, on les a assez fait attendre.

Kavanaugh n'avait rien dit pendant que le canadien lui criait dessus, mais là d'une voix rempli de dégout

- c'est ça écouté votre cher et tendre fiancé et

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se trouvait plaqué contre un mur, une main lui aplatissant la trachée

- si j'entends encore une seule fois de la répulsion dans votre voix quand vous vous adressez à Rodney, les wraiths seront la plus douce des solutions pour vous.

John sourit en voyant la peur qu'il avait fait naitre à ce fichu scientifique. C'est main dans la main que John amenait Rodney devant la porte des étoiles.


	17. Liberté

Le Général O'Neill venait de faire son discours devant les atlantes et le peuple de Chimaku. Des couples heureux de cette nouvelle se montraient à la vue de tous. John en avait aussi profité pour embrasser Rodney. A ce moment là un cri de joie éclata et des voix lançaient '' à nous l'argent'', '' on a gagné''. Rodney se rappelait que Lorne lui avait parlé d'un pari sur eux. Il souriait dans les bras de son colonel.

- Tu étais au courant mon cœur ?

Le canadien le regarde en souriant

- J'en avais entendu parler, plusieurs paris ont été faits sur nous.

- On est le couple phare d'Atlantis, c'est normal

Le sourire narquois de John le fit soupirer et craquer.

Une heure plus tard, Sga1, le Général O'Neill, le Docteur Jackson, le major Lorne et le docteur Beckett, se trouvaient sur Chimaku.

Sheppard avait lui aussi une déclaration à faire. Déclaration qui donnait les larmes aux yeux à Mckay.

-Maoh, j'aimerai avant la lune sanglante

Le canadien se sentait mal, John ne voulait plus de lui ?

- Reformuler mon engagement envers Rodney

Le scientifique était confus

- Je veux qu'il soit mon fiancé pour toujours et même plus

Rodney laissa une larme glissait sur sa joue ronde

-John

Le maoh sourit

- si le docteur Mckay accepte, il doit vous gifler à son tour, ainsi vous serez uni selon les termes de la congrégation chimakienne.

John regarde Rodney et essuie sa larme

- Mon cœur, veux tu rester mon homme, mon amant, mon fiancé et me supporter jusqu'à la fin ?

Le scientifique canadien, connu pour être exécrable se met à pleurer en répondant un oui enroué.

John l'embrasse tendrement avant de tendre sa joue. Rodney le gifle.

Les cries de joies résonnaient à nouveau. Un baiser était échangé.

Le docteur Jackson se penche vers le Général O'Neill.

- Quand tu m'as dis que tu devrais me gifler, tu voulais dire ?

Jack regarde Daniel

- il serait peut être temps que tu te rendes compte de mes sentiments, tu ne penses pas ? Presque dix ans Daniel.

-Jack

Le Général se penche vers le docteur et l'embrasse tendrement. Daniel pose une main sur la joue droite du Général pour répondre au baiser.

Après son étreinte avec son ''mari'', Rodney regarde son meilleur ami Carson et l'amant de ce dernier.

- Alors major, gifle ou pas gifle ?

L'écossais était rouge. Le militaire qui avait enlacé ses doigts avec ceux du médecin le regarde

- j'aimerai gifle, mais je ne suis pas le seul à juger.

L'écossais le regarde rougissant

- je veux être avec toi Evan

Rodney sourit, son ami avait trouvé un adorable amour.

Le colonel Sheppard enlacé plus fortement son scientifique. Ce dernier sourit.

- ne sois pas jaloux comme ça

- tu es mon fiancé, mon homme à moi, et même si je sais que tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour notre bon docteur, je n'aime pas vous voir trop proche.

Rodney se tourne dans ses bras et lui prend un baiser.

- Tu es le seul que j'aime chaton.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard…

En revenant sur Atlantis, après un repas digne des rois sur Chimaku, le Général O'Neill avait pris congés avec le Docteur Jackson pour se retirer dans leurs quartiers. Le docteur Beckett devait prendre la relève à l'infirmerie. Zelenka avait demandé de l'aide à Mckay car il y avait du nouveau sur un artefact. Lorne et Sheppard avaient décidé d'aller voir un match dans la salle de repos.

Rodney n'en pouvait plus, il avait hâte de retrouver son homme. Il pouvait avant passer la nuit dans son labo, mais à présent, rien qu'une heure seul sans son colonel, il était malheureux. L'amour ne lui allait pas. Si, il aimait ce sentiment. C'est donc tout sourire et extatique qu'il entrait dans leur quartier.

Tout sourire disparu de son visage. Cette journée si bien commençait finissait dans la peine et la déchirure.

John était là, en boxer, torse nu, avec cette maudite ancienne sous lui.


	18. Explication

Le militaire se lève précipitamment

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mon cœur

Le sarcastique docteur Mackay était de retour et un rire amer sort de sa bouche.

- oh vraiment ? Colonel vous avez perdu votre pari. Je regagne à présent mes quartiers, cette mascarade est terminée.

- Rodney !

Mais le canadien était partit.

Dépité, le cœur en miette, Rodney s'est dirigé vers ses anciens quartiers. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller se confier à Carson. Ce dernier était heureux et il ne voulait pas gâcher sa joie avec sa peine.

Il était là dans ses vieux quartiers froids de célibataire, et encore seul, il éclatait en larmes son amour trahit.

De son côté le militaire fulminait, il criait contre cette ancêtre.

- de quel droit venez-vous détruire ma vie comme ça

- mais John

- Non Chaya ! Je n'ai plus de vos nouvelles depuis presque deux ans ! Et là quand je suis enfin heureux, vous venez tout gâcher ! Si je le perds par votre faute…

Le militaire ne trouver pas de menaces assez fortes contre un être inexistant de corps.

Une heure plus tôt

N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur l'action des passes, Sheppard quittait Lorne pour ses quartiers et se préparait à passer une bonne nuit dans les bras de son aimé. Il était passé au mess prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat que son homme adoré ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool athosien. Il avait demandé à Atlantis de baisser les lumières, donnant ainsi une ambiance tamisée. Il avait pris une douche, et attendait son amant sur leur lit, en petite tenue. Mais l'ambiance douce le faisait sommeillée, ainsi que l'odeur de son homme sur l'oreiller.

En sentant un effleurement sur son épaule il avait sourit. Mais quand il sentit des doigts manucurés, il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir cette femme. Elle avait voulu l'embrasser, il s'était éloigné et il l'avait retenu pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui. C'est à ce moment là que son homme était entré.

A présent…

John s'était rhabillé et il cherchait Rodney. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il avait eut du mal à se l'avouer mais maintenant qu'il assumait être amoureux, il ne voulait, à aucun prix le perdre. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Cette après midi il était sincère, son alliance voulait dire quelque chose. Il était uni au scientifique canadien.

Quand il entre dans les anciens quartiers de son fiancé et le trouve en boule sur le lit, et qu'il entend ses larmes, une profonde rage contre l'ancienne le prend et surtout, il lui en veut de faire du mal à cet homme merveilleux. Il s'approche et s'assoit à ses côtés. Puis lentement, il le prend dans ses bras.

Si au départ, le canadien le repousse, l'odeur musqué mais doux de son amant l'apaisé.

- je te jure mon cœur ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je t'aime. Plutôt mourir que te tromper.

- mais, elle… tu

John le serre fort contre lui et lui explique la situation.

- tu as su que ce n'était pas mes doigts ? demanda en se calmant le canadien

- je connais tout ton corps et je ne veux plus qu'une autre personne ne me touche.

Le scientifique esquisse un petit sourire.

- j'ai cru que tout n'était que mascarade, qu'un jeu.

Le militaire l'embrasse amoureusement.

- Au départ oui, mais voir qui tu es réellement m'a fait t'aimé. Je suis fou de toi.

Les quartiers froids se réchauffèrent lentement sous l'ambiance sulfureuse qu'en dégageaient les deux hommes.

John avait allongé Rodney sur le lit tout en l'embrassant, ses mains sous son tee shirt.

Rodney ne doutait plus de John, il était sûr de lui. Sa voix, son regard, tout prouvé qu'il disait vrai. Et c'est avec amour qu'il s'est donné à lui.


	19. Epilogue

Les soleils se levaient, leurs rayons illuminaient les corps d'amants enlacés aux quatre coins de la cité d'Atlantis.

Le colonel Sheppard effleurait du bout des doigts l'épaule ronde de son homme. Il voyait son alliance brillait sur la peau laiteuse, douce, tendre…

- bonjour chaton

John sourit

- bonjour mon cœur

- tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- pas assez pour profiter de toi dans ton sommeil

Rodney sourit et s'approche pour embrasser tendrement son homme.

- idiot… il ne fait pas chaud ici

John le serre dans ses bras

- même si j'ai envie d'un autre câlin, si on allait avant dans nos quartiers

Un baiser sur la joue

- notre lit

Un baiser dans le cou

- allons-y vite

John sourit. Rodney était autant doux qu'impulsif en tant qu'amant, mais il était même sur le terrain, très impatient.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, ils s'étaient habillés et couraient presque vers leur quartier, qui était heureusement pour eux pas très loin.

Un peu plus tard, le couple phare, se dirigeait main dans la main vers le mess quand une voix cinglante se faisait entendre

- je peux savoir ce que vous faites colonel Sheppard ? Vous exhibez ainsi avec un autre homme.

John allait répondre quand une voix encore plus méprisante se faisait entendre

- Colonel Caldwell, en quoi le fait de voir un homme amoureux est il une honte ?

- Général O'Neill mais deux hommes !

Jack venaient vers eux en tenant la main de Daniel, Caldwell palissait

- vous connaissez mon compagnon ?

Le colonel le salut et pars presque en courant

- il n'a jamais pu me voir dit simplement Sheppard

- ce sont tes cheveux, il en est jaloux répond en souriant Mackay

John l'enlace

- tu te moques de moi, et en plus devant mon supérieur

O'Neill sourit

- nos scientifiques aiment nous faire tourner en bourrique colonel

Daniel se colle un peu plus à lui

- tu ne t'en avais jamais plain

Sourire, baiser, rire égayait le couloir de la cité d'Atlantis.

Un an.

Un an qu'ils étaient ''marié'' selon les termes de Chimaku.

Un an de douceur, de peur, de tendresse, de stress, de promesse, mais surtout d'amour. Et ce n'était que le début…

FIN


End file.
